Bound Together in a Sort Of Mysterious Way
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU. Being lonely and unable to see his friends equally lonely, Mr Woodhouse offers the Bates and Westons a place in Hartfield. now adults, things begin to change between Emma, Frank and Jane, and Mr Knightly does not like it.
1. Chapter 1

The loss of his most beloved wife had shocked Mr Woodhouse very much so. However no one in Highbury had noticed any change within the poor widowed Mr Woodhouse. This was mostly due to the fact he had always been overprotective and in fear of illness since before the death of Mrs Woodhouse. It was not until the tragic circumstances of Mr Weston losing his own dear wife and Miss Bates losing the last of her fortune that anyone had noticed something was wrong.

Mr Woodhouse could not stand the idea of being alone, nor could he bear the thought of anyone losing a family member or their home.

"Poor Mr Weston and Miss Bates," he would sigh to Miss Taylor and his daughters, "it is not fair on either them. And have you heard? They are thinking of sending poor young Frank Weston and Jane Fairfax away because they can no longer afford to keep them."

Isabella let out a little gasp of shock and horror. How could anyone bear to give away their family members? Emma may annoy her from time to time but she would be heartbroken if Emma was truly sent away.

"Oh no," Emma cried out, "Papa surely there is something we can do?"

"There is and I have already done so. After hearing the terrible offers Mrs Churchill and that Colonel Campbell made to take away those sweet children from their homes I had rushed down to see Mr Weston and Miss Bates and made them an offer."

"What offer, Father?" Isabella asked.

"I have offered them all our home. We have enough rooms to house them all, although some will have to share. Isabella since you are nearly a lady you can have your own room but I am sorry to say Emma you will be sharing with little Jane Fairfax."

"That's okay, Papa, as long as I don't have to share with Miss Bates or Mrs Bates, Jane says Mrs Bates snores and Miss Bates talks in her sleep."

"Emma!" Miss Taylor scolded. "It is impolite to talk about one's sleeping habits."

"The Mrs and Miss Bates will have to share a room while young Frank Weston is to share a room. Mr Weston is unfortunately going to that dreadful place London to arrange his business affairs. He shall be a regular and welcomed visitor in our home just like the Knightlys. I want you girls to treat all of our future guests with the highest respect and generosity, they will very soon be our family and I do not want any upsetting comments."

"Yes, Father."

"Yes, Papa."

"Very well, I am proud of you two for being so grown up about this. Oh, my looks at the time, Miss Taylor take them up to bed and do make sure they have at least three blankets there is a terrible chill tonight."

And so within in the week, Mr Woodhouse's loneliness had caused a momentous change in young Frank Weston and Jane Fairfax's life. They were to gain a beloved sister and dearest friend from their new life in Hartfield and start an adventure that Mr Woodhouse would surely disapprove of.

If only Mr Woodhouse realised what he was starting when he decided to be very generous and very selfish that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Taylor dressed Emma and Isabella in their best Sunday dresses the day the Bates and Westons moved into Hatfield. They waited outside on the front wrapped in their shawls and their Father watching with one eye on the road and the other on his daughters looking very concerned.

"It is very cold today," he said, "perhaps there is ice on the road and the carriage slipped..." Emma and Isabella gasped looking terrified; Miss Taylor put a comforting hand on both of their shoulders and gave Mr Woodhouse a disapproving look. Mr Woodhouse did not see the look and continued. "It is very cold...are you sure they do not need another shawl, Miss Taylor? Emma is shivering and Isabella is looking very pale. We cannot have the girls' ill when our new residents only just joined us. Perhaps you should take them in and – ah, here they are. Thank heavens I was beginning to worry."

Once the carriage pulled to a stop and the footman opened the door there was a burst of sound that made Emma flinch. Being the youngest she was the most protected against the outside world and she had never really met Miss Bates until now. The noise was almost unbearable.

"Oh Mr Woodhouse! Thank you ever so much for this opportunity, you are ever so kind, yes so very kind indeed, we did not think we could keep Jane and now we can. Oh how could we ever repay you? I do not know how I can ever repay you for such kindness. Mr Woodhouse and his family is the definition of kindness, do you not think so mother? Jane? Is Mr Woodhouse not the definition of kindness?"

"Yes, Aunt," a small pale skinned, dark haired girl whispered. "Thank you very much, Mr Woodhouse."

Mr Woodhouse frowned slightly. He knew that the Bates' were struggling with their lack of fortune but surely they had enough to buy Jane a shawl, gloves, and a bonnet to keep her ears warm. Mr Perry had said once that the head was the quickest part to get cold and ill; surely Miss Bates was not a poor caregiver to purposely let little Jane Fairfax get cold. "You are welcome, Miss Fairfax," he said, "do come inside where it is warm."

"Oh thank you ever so much...the definition of kindness...oh how would we ever repay you?" Miss Bates babbled as she helped her mother up the stairs to Hartfield.

"Hello," Emma said to Jane cheerfully, "I'm Emma Woodhouse. Papa says we are to share a room, I can show you the way and then we can play with my dolls."

"Thank you," Jane whispered, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

Mr Woodhouse was about to order Miss Taylor to take Jane inside straight away, that shade of pink was unnatural and was obviously a sign that the girl was coming down with a fever! However his order was silenced at the sight of the second carriage containing that poor Mr Weston who was planning to leave for London to change his circumstances and little Frank Weston.

Out of a sudden impulse Emma grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her down towards the carriage. She laughed delightfully as she ignored her father's and Miss Taylor's shouts for her to come back.

"Perhaps we should," Jane said looking a little scared.

"Don't you want to meet our new brother?" Emma asked as she continued to pull Jane towards the cheerful friendly man who was helping a little golden haired boy out of the carriage. She could not wait, she already had a sister so Jane was nothing new but a _brother_, why how extraordinary and interesting would that be? "Hello!" Emma called out cheerfully.

"Why, its little Miss Woodhouse and little Miss Fairfax," Mr Weston cried out, "Frank, say hello to your foster sisters. You will be living with them for a long time and you should make a very good impression before they decide you are too horrible to live with."

Clumsily little Frank Weston bowed to Emma and Jane. "Good morning, Miss Woodhouse, Miss Fairfax," he said causing Mr Weston to beam with pride.

"Emma and Jane," Emma corrected him as she took his hand, "after all, we are family now."

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

There is an empty ache within Emma.

It was a warm summer's evening, warmer still for Emma as her Father insists on three blankets at the minimum, and yet her bed was cold. It felt icily so. Flattered as she was about Mr Woodhouse's offer, Miss Bates had also accepted Colonel Campbell's offer of Jane spending the summers in exotic seaside places. The Bates' and Jane had only lived in Hartfield for three months before the Campbells took Jane off to the seaside. For the first time in three months Emma had her bed to herself and it was so very cold.

Jane was very shy and did not talk much. Emma was struggling to befriend such a quiet girl who did nothing but attempt to read and practise playing the piano. Frank Weston who did not want to play tea parties and weddings was more fun than Jane. However with both Mr Knightly and Miss Taylor insisting on Emma befriending Jane, Emma continued her attempts of conversation with Jane. They were still very awkward around one another and yet there was something there, some sort of potential of being friends hidden beneath their differences.

Emma finds herself missing Jane very much. She misses Frank too, his aunt also insisted on having him visit her over the summer and now the house is a little lonely. Not quiet because Miss Bates is never quiet, but it is lonely. And she misses Jane more than anything. If this was how the first night feels, Emma did not want to spend three months feeling this ache and coldness, in fact she wanted Jane to come home right now.

Grumbling, she grabbed Jane's pillow and placed it beneath the covers, her little hands moulded it to look lumpy and odd. She then curled herself up against it and sighed in satisfaction.

She could almost convince herself that this was Jane.

It was not warm enough to be Jane but it smelt like Jane and it was enough until Jane was home.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"Come and play pirates with me," Frank begged on a fairly warm autumn afternoon, "tea parties are so very boring and Miss Bates is always repeating herself, no offense Jane, can we not sneak away and play pirates. I will let you be the Captain, Emma."

Emma hesitated. While she enjoyed sipping tea and proving to the world that she is a lady, she did want to go out and play pirates. It was a difficult choice, stay, be praised for her wonderful manners while listening to Miss Bates babble on, or should she go out, have fun, and end up in trouble with not just her father and Miss Taylor but Mr Knightly as well? He was coming to tea today as well and he was always scolding her! She wanted a chance to prove to him that his scolding is quite unnecessary.

"We cannot," Jane answered for her in her quiet and soft voice. "The tea party is an important lesson. We are learning how to be ladies."

"But we are six almost! We have years and years to learn how to be ladies, and I will not learn how to be a lady because I am a boy and therefore I will be a gentleman like Mr Knightly!" Frank said puffing his chest out proudly. "But until then I shall play pirates and you are more than welcome to play with me."

"You will never be a gentleman like Mr Knightly," Emma said scornfully, "not if you keep playing pirates."

"Girls are so boring," Frank grumbled, "you do nothing but sip tea and play with dolls."

Emma and Jane glanced at one another. Jane was still very shy and she had often become a fairly restraining influence on Emma's impulsive nature. However Emma had equally become a terrible influence on Jane and the moment their eyes met they made a very naughty decision.

"Boring are we?" Emma said as she snatched up a cream cake of the cake stand. "I shall show you boring." She then threw the cake with perfect aim at Frank's face. Jane giggled as she copied Emma's action covering Frank's face in cream. They laughed loudly, "Are we still boring you Fr-"

_SPLAT!_

Emma and Jane's laughter turned into shrieks as cold cream covered their faces. "Not so funny now are you?" Frank said triumphantly.

Emma snatched up another cake and threw it at Frank while Jane grabbed the sugar bowl and poured it into his hair. The three of them began to run round the drawing room throwing food at one another. Their little game did not last, Miss Taylor and Miss Bates quickly put an end to it and ushered them all for a hot bath and straight to bed with only gruel for their tea.

"You are not very ladylike, are you Emma?" Mr Knightly said laughingly as he pulled out a strand of ham from the sandwiches out of her hair. John Knightly and Isabella laughed alongside him as Emma flushed a bright pink.

"Well being ladylike is boring," Frank said standing up for Emma, "I think Emma and Jane are far more interesting."

Emma did not know it was possible for either her or Jane to blush even more than they already had.

"No gentleman would want to marry a woman who is not ladylike," Mr Knightly said amused.

"I will," Frank said, "I will marry Emma and Jane."

"You are hardly a gentleman, Frank," Mr Knightly said ruffling Frank's hair and grimacing when he got cream gelled onto his hand.

"I will be one day and I will marry Emma and Jane and you will regret ever calling them unladylike."

Mr Knightly laughed. "I doubt that. Now run along and have your bath before Mr Woodhouse decides you are in need of some medicine."

The children ran quickly as they could, hand in hand. They were united against the evils of medicine, baths, gruel, and Mr Knightly.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Woodhouse was content.

The fire was warm, Miss Bates was chatting merrily to Mr Weston who has finally come home, Miss Taylor and Mr Knightly were watching Isabella and John interacting over a book while Mrs Bates was humming along with the piano playing of young Jane Fairfax and Emma, young Frank was hovering around them ready to turn the pages for the two girls.

Soon the elderly Mr Knightly and Mrs Knightly will send out their carriage for their sons and the children will be off the bed while the adults shared one last nightcap. Then in the morning Emma and Frank would wake them excitedly because it is Christmas and they will go to Mass, open presents, have a feast, and then they will be back to where they are at this exact moment.

Yes, Mr Woodhouse thought to himself, it was a very good idea to invite the Bates and Westons to live with them. Everyone was very happy, safe, and not forced to become homeless.

It had been a very good year despite the very bad beginning and Mr Woodhouse can foresee many more good years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The year anniversary of Frank and Jane joining the Woodhouse household was marked with two unpleasant events.

The first had been the much unexpected –for the children – death of Mrs Knightly. The elderly woman had fallen asleep by the fire and never woke up again. John Knightly was in tears as Isabella comforted him and the senior Mr Knightly looked grim and older than ever as he watched his beloved wife being buried.

The younger Mr Knightly had barely managed to keep his emotions under control. His heart was filled with pain and a longing ache to see his mother's smile one last time. He was surprised to feel two warm small hands take his; he looked down to see Emma and Jane looking up at him sadly from either side of him. Young Frank Weston stood before him looking solemn and strangely empathic for a small child.

"We are sorry for your loss, Mr Knightly," Frank said.

"We know how horrible it is to lose a mother and if you want to cry we are here for you," Emma added with a squeeze to his hand.

"Aunt always says you should let all your emotions out," Jane finished softly.

Mr Knightly repressed the strange urge to burst out laughing as three children no older than six were trying to comfort him, a twenty two year old young man. It was highly amusing despite the terrible circumstances surrounding it. Instead of laughing, Mr Knightly merely bent down and struggled to wrap his arms round all three of the children.

"Thank you," was all he said as all three children clung to him tightly.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

The first unpleasant event had been the trigger for the second unpleasant event. It was a rainy day and Mr Knightly had been ordered by his father to take John Knightly over to Hartfield for the afternoon. Upon their arrival they were ambushed by a tearful Miss Taylor and hysterical Miss Bates.

"The children are missing! Oh Mr Knightly, I do not know what to do, Jane, Emma, and Frank were supposed to be in the drawing room playing but the doors were left open and they were nowhere in sight. What if they have been kidnapped by pirates? Or the French! The French might have taken them for ransom! Or worse what if there is a slave trade for children? Oh I could not bear it if those children were slavering away in some factory or mine! I am terrified, Mr Knightly, terrified, completely terrified-"

"My dear Miss Bates," Mr Knightly said as calmly as possible, "I am sure the children have merely wandered away to explore the fields."

"But what if they fall into a ditch and break a leg? Or they get kidnapped by the gypsies, I know they are supposed to be a fairly pleasant lot but they might think they get a handsome ransom from the children. Oh what could I ever say to Mr Woodhouse if we lost little Emma? He would throw us out of the house and into the streets and I would not blame him at all!"

"You should not worry at all, Mr Woodhouse would never throw you out of the house without making sure you had a warm place to stay, what if you caught a cold?" Mr Knightly said, his lips twitching in amusement. "I will go out and look for the children; you stay here and try to keep calm. John, go and keep Isabella entertained, I will be awhile."

It took forever.

It might have been a slight exaggeration but the rain was heavy and blurred his vision and prolonged his search for the children. They were nowhere in any of the fields surrounding Hartfield and Donwell, the Martins had not seen them, nor did anyone from Mrs Goddard's school, he questioned everyone in the village and no one had seen a hair of the three children. He had eventually found them in the graveyard of all things; they were drenched to the bone and looked very tearful.

They were of course standing in front of Emma's mother's gravestone.

Without a single word he picked Emma up and held her in his arms tightly to reassure himself that she was safe while giving her some comfort. His legs appeared to have grown wider as Frank and Jane attached themselves to them.

"You three are the wildest and naughtiest children that Highbury has ever seen," Mr Knightly scolded them as he put Emma down and picked Jane up. "You have terrified both Miss Bates and Miss Taylor, I shudder at the thought of how Mr Woodhouse would have reacted if we never found you, what on earth do you three have to say for yourselves?"

"We wanted to see our mamas," Frank said when it was his turn to be held.

Mr Knightly wondered if these children were highly talented in manipulating one's feelings, for all of his anger vanished, and was instantly replaced with heartbreak and sympathy for these small motherless children. "Let's go back to Hartfield and pray that Mr Woodhouse has yet to return from his meeting with Mr Perry."

They were back long before Mr Woodhouse and were greeted with hugs and kisses from all of the older women of the household. Isabella cried into Emma's hair as she told her little sister off for wandering away, she was then pulled off by John who scolded Emma, Frank, and Jane with a superiority that a young boy nearing manhood could muster.

"What on earth could have caused you three to run off?" Miss Taylor asked as she herded the three children upstairs for a hot bath and a fresh change of clothes. "I was so frightened! You will be certain that I shall tell Mr Woodhouse about your misbehaviour."

"I'm sorry Miss Taylor," Emma mumbled, "we were just sad about Mrs Knightly and we started talking about our own mamas."

"We only wanted to see them, Miss Taylor!" Jane cried out looking wide-eyed and pale. She never liked being told off and often feared God would smite her for the smallest bad deeds. Mr Knightly knew it was a bad idea to let John tell her stories from the Bible as a bed time story. "We wanted to talk to them all by ourselves."

"Then we talked about those who were alive," Frank said eagerly, "and we decided that we wanted you to be our mother. Will you Miss Taylor, will you be our mother?"

Mr Knightly watched as Miss Taylor's stern demeanour melted and she bent down to embrace all three muddy children. He knew instantly that the three had gotten away without punishment and thought it was highly unfair. If he had played such a trick as a child he would have been given a spanking to last him a lifetime. He inwardly cursed whoever decided to group three pretty children capable of using emotions to get away with everything.

Those three were going to grow up to be impossible.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"Come on Jane!" Frank called across the room. "Stop playing the piano and dance with me!"

"I need to practise and if I dance with you, who shall dance with Emma?" Jane said calmly.

"Never mind me, I can practise while you dance with Frank," Emma said running across the room to join Jane at the piano. "It's only fair, isn't it Miss Taylor?"

"Indeed Emma," Miss Taylor said with a smile.

It was a sunny but cold afternoon and to keep the restless now eight years old children entertained Miss Taylor began dance lessons. Jane was a little shy and fumbled while Frank and Emma picked it up and were instantly graceful and talented on the floor. However Jane was incredibly talented at playing the piano and could play complicated tunes beyond her age. Miss Taylor tried to encourage the pair to swap pursuits so they can broaden their horizons.

"Do try to stay in tune, Emma," Frank teased, "we do not want to miss a step because you played the wrong key."

Emma saucily replied by sticking her tongue out at him. "Emma!" Miss Taylor scolded.

"I cannot promise to play exceptionally well," Emma said primly. "However I shall do my best to imitate the talents of Miss Fairfax."

Jane flushed with embarrassment and pride. "You are talented as well, Emma," she said timidly. "You paint beautifully and I can never capture a landscape or a person's likeness as well as you can."

Emma grinned. "We are two very beautiful and talented ladies while Frank is a horribly dull little boy."

"I thought I saw a large ego on my way in."

"Mr Knightly!"

The children ran to greet Mr Knightly with excited chatter and a babble of questions demanding to know why he had come to visit.

"I had thought to see how Hartfield was flourishing, it has been a while since I visited since I no longer need to escort John here," Mr Knightly said loudly over the children's loud voices efficiently silencing them. "I have not realised how long it had been since John had left to study in London."

"Will you join us, Mr Knightly?" Emma asked. "We are learning to dance!"

"Please do, Mr Knightly," Miss Taylor said, "they have yet to practise dancing around other dance partners. I can play piano while you take one of our young ladies out on the dance floor."

"I get to dance with Jane!" Frank said instantly as he snatched Jane's hand into his. "I have danced with Emma for an hour now so it's Jane's turn to dance with me."

Emma turned to look at Mr Knightly pleadingly. It was obvious from his hesitation that he did not want to dance but she did not want to be left alone while Jane and Frank danced together. She did not want to be rejected.

Mr Knightly bowed and held out a hand to her. "Miss Woodhouse would you honour me with this dance?" he asked gallantly.

"Yes!" she squealed in delight and immediately dragged Mr Knightly out onto the dance floor beside Jane and Frank.

"Remember Emma, it is the man that leads," Miss Taylor called from the piano before she began a tune.

By the time they were finished Miss Bates, Mrs Bates, and Isabella had come to watch and applauded them before herding them into the drawing room for some tea and praise. It was a very pleasant afternoon and Emma was glad to recount Mr Knightly's wonderful dancing skills and how he had let her stand on his feet as they waltzed together to Mr Woodhouse later that evening.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

John had returned for the summer while Jane and Frank left. It was a strange switch in emotions for the Woodhouse sisters. While John had gone to London, Isabella had become withdrawn and did not smile as much as she used to and now that he was back she could not stop smiling and was talking to everyone. Emma, however, was silent and withdrawn throughout the summer despite her normal sunny nature. The moment Jane and Frank had returned though Emma was back to her usual self and celebrated their return with a game of weddings.

Of course everyone had to watch as Emma married Frank to Jane.

"Girls cannot be priests, God forbids it," John pointed out once the wedding was over.

"Well I can hardly play any other part, can I?" Emma retorted.

"You could marry Frank for once while Jane performs the ceremony," John suggested.

"Well that would beat the objective of not having a girl playing the priest," Frank said cheerfully, "besides I could never marry Emma now, she has a groom in mind and it is not me."

"Oh, who is this mystery groom?" Mr Knightly said joining in the conversation as Emma's face turned bright red and Jane hissed "_be quiet, Frank, we promised not to tell!_" to have the children at odds at one another over a little thing was highly amusing and Mr Knightly was curious to see which boy could cause a little dispute between such strong friends. "I think John and I should know so we can find out this boy's intentions."

"Can you actually question y-OUCH! That hurt, Emma!"

Frank dramatically crumpled to the ground as he held his leg. Jane giggled and Emma looked rather proud of herself for causing someone so much pain from such a light kick in the shins.

"Emma! Apologise to Frank straight away!" Miss Taylor scolded.

"Sorry Frank that you cannot keep a secret in your life and I had to silence you," Emma said brightly.

"I can keep a secret!" Frank cried as he stood up. "One day I shall keep such a big secret that it will surprise everyone in Highbury and you will eat your words!"

Jane, the ever peace-maker, took Frank's and Emma's hands into her own. "We have not seen each other for so long," she said softly, "let's go to the music room and practise our dancing."

The adults watched in admiration as Jane successfully quietened Frank and Emma and the three children left to their own devices.

"I do not know how they will cope when they are separated forever," Mr Woodhouse sighed. "Emma becomes so withdrawn when Jane and Frank are away at the summer. I do not think she can cope when they leave us forever in that terrible thing called marriage. Nor can I think how I would cope when she leaves us for this mystery groom."

Isabella laughed. "Oh, Father, it will be a long time before the children are ready for marriage. Even then there is no guarantee that Frank and Jane would marry one another and Emma with her mystery boy whoever he might be. In fact there is no guarantee that they will marry at all!"

"I do hope you are right, my dear, I do hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Knightly is glad that summers consist only of Emma Woodhouse.

If Frank Weston and Jane Fairfax spent the summers at Hartfield as well as Emma then Mr Knightly would surely loose all of his hair out of worry. The children were now starting to leave their childhoods behind and scolding's no longer worked to intimidate them into good behaviour. It was the final day of summer and the Woodhouses and Bates' were expecting Jane to come home. Mr Knightly was making his way to visit them and wait for Jane with them when he saw Emma's latest naughty act.

High up in one of the tallest trees surrounding Hartfield.

"Emma" he called. "Get down there before your father sees you!"

"Mr Knightly!" Emma shouted back giving him some sort of mad wave. "You should come and see the view, it's beautiful!"

He knew the view was beautiful up there. When he was roughly Emma's age he too had climbed up that tree and admired the whole of Highbury. Then he was pulled down by his father who lectured him, was smothered by his worried mother, was laughed at by John and Isabella who were too young to understand, and was forced to eat gruel as his punishment by the everlastingly concerned Mr Woodhouse.

"It is not safe, Emma, get down," Mr Knightly said. "Jane will be home soon, you do not want her to come back and find you dead due to your own recklessness."

"I won't die," Emma scoffed as she began to climb down the tree, "you all worry too much."

"I worry so much that I could hardly speak. I will wake up one day to find myself turned mute because you and your foster siblings have worried me into silence," Mr Knightly said dryly. "I do not know how my voice shall survive this winter."

"Maybe you should speak only when you have good things to say about me," Emma said cheekily. "Then you will be able to preserve your voice no matter how worried you are."

"I shall never be able to talk again if that was the case," Mr Knightly said.

Emma jumped down the last half a foot of the tree and stumbled slightly. Mr Knightly grabbed hold of her arm gently and steadied her. "You are never kind to me Mr Knightly," Emma pouted.

"On the contrary, I am always kind to you, perhaps too kind since you never learn your lesson."

"You never say a kind word to me."

"My dear Emma, it is not words that you should look for, have you not heard the phrase actions speak louder than words?"

Emma would have argued that actions are useless if words hid them from view. After all she was so uncertain if Mr Knightly cared for her at all these days. He would say such negative things about her, for example he would talk about how vain and reckless she was, and whatever small fond action say taking her hand and helping her up would be forgotten as she tried to forget all those hurtful words.

Her argument was lost though when she spotted Jane hastily making her way towards them. "Jane!" Emma cried out.

"Emma!"

Mr Knightly felt some discomfort as he suddenly became as important as the tree he was standing by. He felt he should turn away or leave so Emma and Jane could have their reunion in private.

"You have gotten taller!"

"So have you! Is that a new dress?"

"Yes Colonel Campbell had been so kind that I could hardly speak of it!"

"The colour suits you, have you heard from Frank over the summer? He had written to me once a week complaining about his aunt."

"Indeed I received a similar correspondence from him, and you as well; I began to think I was the only one who enjoyed this summer!"

"It was quiet in Hartfield without you and Frank. Well quiet as it can be with your Aunt Bates speaking complete gibberish every afternoon."

"Oh Emma! I wish you would stop insulting Aunt!"

"I apologise Jane, I am just lonely and resentful right now, forgive me, I shall amend my poor manner towards your aunt straight away."

Jane laughed. "I am so happy to be home again," she said embracing Emma.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"Oh dear, dear me, poor Frank, yes poor Frank indeed," Mr Woodhouse said looking grave. He had a letter held tightly in one hand; Emma could almost make out Mr Weston's handwriting on it. It was elegantly plain, no carefully looped letters, but still tidy with the little flick the last letter of each word. "Frank will no longer be staying with us. His aunt insists on overseeing his education and giving him the best education a gentleman of his station should have. Therefore he is to be sent away though Mr Weston has promised that we shall see Frank over the Christmas season, it is not quite the same as having him home, is it?"

"He will be missed. Yes the boy is a delightful young man and he always made me smile with his mischievous ways. Oh, but, Mr Woodhouse, we must be grateful for the generosity of Mrs Churchill! To have such an education, to be allowed to do whatever he wished, to be taken care of, oh it is a very big honour and we must be grateful that Frank has been given this chance. If it was not for Miss Taylor's outstanding education I would have accepted a similar offer from the Campbells for Jane. Frank is indeed a lucky young man," Miss Bates babbled cheerfully.

Jane and Miss Taylor gave Emma a stern look when Emma rolled her eyes throughout Miss Bates' speech on Frank's education. "I am glad you did not accept Colonel Campbell's offer, Miss Bates, for I would be very lonely without dear Jane," Emma said cheerfully. "Frank shall be missed."

"Yes," Jane agreed softly, "Frank shall be very much missed."

"You will get used to it," Isabella reassured the two younger girls. "I remember how unbearable it was when my dear friend Mr John Knightly left to study the law. However I had gotten used to his absence and had used it as an opportunity to improve my letter-writing."

"Oh, I am certain your letter-writing has vastly improved," Emma said slyly.

Isabella flushed a pretty pink. "It is a great loss to Hartfield," Mr Woodhouse said looking forlorn. "Now the likeness of our dear friend Mr Weston visiting regularly has lessened and the manor has become quiet. I do not know how we shall bear it."

"I doubt it, Father, for we are all very noisy," Emma said.

They all agreed and enjoyed supper before retiring for the night. As they were preparing to go to bed Jane spoke up, "Why were you teasing Isabella about the letter-writing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, dearest Jane!" Emma cried out. "I have discovered a new talent over the summer. I am, it appears, talented in making love matches and reading people's hearts. It has come to my notice that Isabella has fallen for John Knightly and I shall endeavour this match with the best of my ability."

"Oh Emma..." Jane sighed, "I have a feeling that his new talent of yours will only lead to trouble in the future."

"Nonsense. It shall only lead to great happiness for the people around us," Emma said climbing into bed. "One day I shall find you someone who shall make you the happiest woman in all of Highbury. Now, tell me all about the seaside and the Campbells."

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

_20__th__ September 1807_

_Dearest Frank, _

_You have left Hartfield an unhappy home at this moment. Mr Woodhouse and my Aunt constantly speak of you to fill the silence you have left behind you. Emma is beside me and begs me to give you her fond regards. She has been lonelier than one can imagine without us during the summer and now I fear I shall never fulfil that constant companionship that she desires without your assistance. _

_Despite your absence at Hartfield there is little change in Highbury. The only recent news I can give you is Emma's new talent of matchmaking. She is determined to make a match between our elder sister Isabella and Mr John Knightly, who remains in London to be established as a lawyer; no one discourages her as always. I believe Miss Taylor agrees with the match while Mr Woodhouse remains oblivious as always, and my aunt and grandmother are more focused on our education than our pursuits during our free time. Mr Knightly is unaware of this newfound talent though I am sure the moment he finds out he will be the first to discourage Emma from interfering in one's romantic life. I am torn between what makes my beloved friend and sister happy and the well being of the romantic lives of Highbury. For while Emma means well I am certain there is nothing but trouble to come in the future years. _

_As for me, I remain at Hartfield every winter and spring only to holiday with the Campbells once again in the summer. There is nothing of particular interest that I could tell you, only that I look forwards to being reunited with you at Christmas and hopefully in the summer if your aunt wishes to holiday in Weymouth once more. _

_Yours affectionately, _

_Jane. _

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

_25__th__ September 1807_

_My dearest Jane, _

_I was in poor humour until I received your letter. I find the image of Emma spinning webs and creating matches in Highbury a very amusing one indeed. While I am sure she will cause no real harm it is best if you keep her restrained. Mr Knightly does indeed hold a restraining power over Emma but I believe it is not as strong and constant as yours. Do not bring Mr Knightly into this silly affair until Emma is trying to matchmake your aunt to the butler. _

_I feel empty without you and Emma. During the summer it was never so painful and obvious but as every day passes without your soft smiles and Emma's bright laugh, I feel more and more lonely and empty. My education is long and dull without yours and Emma's wit to keep me entertained. I find it has become difficult to not resent my aunt's charity as I miss your company. These next few months and the years to come while I study shall be the longest and difficult years of my life. _

_Please give my regards to Emma, Mr Woodhouse, and your relatives. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Frank. _

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

_10__th__ May 1810_

_Dearest Frank,_

_Jane and I write to you with the greatest of news. Firstly I was right in my instinct about the romantic relations between Isabella and John Knightly. They have announced their engagement last night and Father is in a frantic state at the thought of losing Isabella to not only John Knightly but the polluted air of London town. Jane's aunt Miss Bates has poorly tried to reassure him while spouting the praises of London over and over again. Jane and I are very excited and Miss Taylor is having trouble keeping us calm and respectable. Well, more accurately I, after all dearest Jane is nothing but the quiet elegant respectable lady that I should aspire to be. This of course is Mr Knightly's words. _

_This brings me to my second piece of news. Jane insists it is very good news due to the fact she shall receive help in restraining my wild ways. Mr Knightly has discovered my talent in matchmaking. It had only taken him three years to make this discovery and I had to be the one to tell him! He, very much like our Jane, believes I will only upset Highbury with my endeavours. However I have proved him wrong with my match between Isabella and John, which he refused to believe possible two weeks prior. Mr Knightly has taken to constantly telling me it was sheer luck and I am out to prove him wrong. I believe it is time for our dear Miss Taylor to find a husband and start a family of her own. After all I have no plans to marry and I do wish to have many nieces, nephews, and godchildren to spoil. _

_Thirdly and lastly I am forced to learn Chinese by Mr Knightly. This is of course your fault, if you stop writing to Miss Bates who will do nothing but sing your praises and I felt so small that I needed to better myself. I accidentally declared that Mr Knightly was to teach me the dreadful language and Jane went to inform Mr Knightly of his future student. Now I have three afternoons dedicated to Mr Knightly's strict classroom ways. _

_Yours affectionately _

_Emma and Jane. _

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

_15__th__ May 1810_

_My dearest friends, Jane and Emma, _

_I apologise for this hurried note but I am busy with many studies and duties to my aunt. I have managed to convince her to give me leave so I shall be here in time for Isabella's wedding. It is difficult to believe that someone has generous, tolerant, and kind as Isabella could marry a temperamental and rough man like John. Then again I have never forgiven John for stealing my favourite hat and throwing it on the highest tree in Donwell Abbey. _

_As always I am looking forwards to see you two with the most frantic impatience. _

_Yours always,_

_Frank. _

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

The day Isabella Woodhouse married John Knightly was a very hot summer day.

It was early June, the sky was clear blue, the sun was shining brightly, and best of all, Frank and Jane had been allowed to stay in Highbury until July to celebrate the wedding. The ceremony had not been anything special nor had there been any finery for the bride and groom. Despite the normality of the day the whole of Highbury would agree it was the most romantic wedding they had in years.

"I hate this heat," Frank grumbled as he pulled at his collar. In respect for the formal occasion he was dressed properly, shirt, waistcoat, cravat, and jacket. Now he regretted his politeness as he was sweltering away in this heat. "Could they have not waited until winter?"

"Father would have never allowed that," Emma laughed, "imagine what the cold weather might do to all of our guests? We shall all spend Christmas in bed and eat gruel. Poor Isabella would have to include three shawls in her bridal wear just to keep Father satisfied. I do not know your thoughts but I believe three shawls would have ruined her gown."

"I feel my throat closing up and my body turning into a husk," Frank complained. "I am dying in this heat."

Jane suppressed the urge to laugh at him. "You have never enjoyed the summer," she said gently, "it is as if your very being prefers winter."

"Well of course I prefer winter! It is the only season I get to see my two dearest friends in the world!" Frank cried out. "But this does not hide the fact that this heat is unbearable. I propose we leave the party, after all it is Isabella who has the whole of Highbury's attention, no one would notice if us three went missing, and we taking a little swim in the pond."

"Oh we could not!" Emma cried out. "It is not proper and we are no longer young children. We are soon to come out!"

"I know Emma but we have not come out in society yet!" Frank exclaimed. "We are yet to be Ladies and Gentleman. Therefore we can easily behave as naughty children."

"I am starting to believe you shall always behave as a naughty child," Jane said coolly.

"Dearest Jane! Do you not wish to have one last moment with Emma and me? Do not want to damn propriety and being ladylike just for one hour? One little swim in this unbearable heat and I promise to you on my honour it would be our last bad deed as children."

Jane looked at Emma who had a cheerful cheeky grin on her face. She turned to Frank and silently moaned. He was using his pleading eyes that belonged to a little puppy. She could never resist them. "On your honour that this would be the last time!" she hissed. "You shall never convince me to do something devious ever again!"

"On my honour, Jane," Frank said solemnly.

"Then let's hurry before Miss Taylor or my aunt sees us."

They escaped the wedding party that was held in the garden that Emma and Jane worked endlessly in under Miss Taylor's watchful eye. Whether it was the actual dirty gardening work or just painting and reading they spent more time in Hartfield's garden than they had anywhere else. They ran through the wooded area to where they knew where the pond was. They knew this trek by heart since the two Mr Knightlys would take them there on a similar summer day. Frank quickly took his jacket, waist coat, and shirt off while the girls struggled to get out of their dresses. The moment they kicked their shoes off Emma and Frank jumped in.

"Jane!" Emma cried out. "Do come in! It's lovely and cold!"

Jane could not help but feel a little self-conscious. She could barely remember a time being this naked in Frank's presence. Of course she was still wearing her shift but she was often dressed in a proper dress and shawl as well whenever Frank was near. The only people to have seen her so naked would have been her aunt, Miss Taylor, Emma, and the occasional maid that had attended to her.

"Do not worry yourself Jane!" Frank called. "I will not let you drown." With all the courage and confidence she had Jane took a small jump into the pond and immediately found herself in Frank's strong embrace. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and his hands were flat against her back as he kept her close to him. "See? You are safe with me," Frank murmured.

Was his voice always so warm and deep?

She was suddenly woken from her daze as Emma splashed water in her face. "You look all flustered, Jane," Emma giggled, "the heat must have affected you more than you believed."

"I am not so reserved that I do not let the heat affect me!" Jane cried. "You tease me terribly, Emma, I think you should have your just deserts!"

"Yes! Let's get her Jane," Frank agreed, "Let's punish Miss Emma for all of her misdeeds against us."

Emma squealed as she tried to desperately escape Jane and Frank's attempts in dunking her under the water. So loudly they did not hear a cough until a deafening shout followed. "What on earth are you three doing now?"

"Mr Knightly!" they all cried.

Emma and Jane instantly covered themselves with their arms. Frank merely grinned and stood up proud with his body much to the girls' embarrassment and Mr Knightly's disapproval.

"It is your sister's day. You should be there attending her and acting in a proper manner that is befitting for your position as a polite human being," Mr Knightly frowned. "This is not fair to Isabella for you to keep insisting on acting like misbehaving children. Not only have you hurt your sister's feelings but you have worried your guardians and governess. I suggest you quickly get out and make your way back to Hartfield before Mr Woodhouse sends the entire party out to search for you."

Frank quickly got out of the pond and helped pull Jane out. He then passed her his jacket to cover herself up as she struggled to put her dress on. Meanwhile Emma was struggling to climb out of the pond herself, sighing Mr Knightly came to her rescue and offered her his hand. As she stood up she found herself standing in a close proximity to Mr Knightly.

"Take this and cover yourself!" Mr Knightly said harshly as he took his jacket off and handed it to her.

Keeping his eyes on the pond while the three most naughtiest children in all of Highbury got dressed Mr Knightly struggled to keep his thoughts to something pure. As Emma stood up, her sudden movement attracted his attention and he noticed the wet white cotton of her shift was very revealing and revealed many things about Emma's body that he had never thought possible.

Never before had he noticed that Emma Woodhouse was indeed a woman.

It was best to forget such thoughts and concentrate on scolding the two girls and Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was bored and rather lonely.

She had once again made a successful match but there had been consequences from this match. Although it was wonderful to be right once more and Mr Knightly wrong it did not stop her from feeling the consequences of matchmaking. Miss Taylor did deserve her own happiness, Mr Weston did deserve a wife after all these years, and Frank had always said if he was to have a stepmother he wished it was Miss Taylor.

So the match was perfect!

Yet there was another empty room in Hartfield ...well it would be empty but it was immediately given to Miss Bates. The point was Miss Taylor no longer lived with them, Emma would no longer be woken up by her tapping on the door, she would no longer spend every moment of the day with her constant companion, and she would have no one reasonable to talk to. The implications of losing the only member of the Woodhouse household close to Emma in age had only come to her when she watched Miss Taylor drive off into the sunset as Mrs Weston.

It was not quiet or empty, Hartfield has never been those two since the Bates has moved in, but it was dull and lonely for Emma. She had never craved Jane's companionship more than today, nor had she desired to see Frank or speak with Mr Knightly more.

It was an unfortunate coincidence that when Miss Taylor finally married Jane was still in Weymouth for a wedding, Frank was attending to his aunt's needs, and Mr Knightly was visiting Isabella who had just recently given birth to her fifth child.

They were all sitting in the drawing room Mrs Bates was dozing in her rocking chair by the fire despite the fact it had been a few short hours since she had woken up but then again it could be that she finds her daughter's voice very soothing. Lord knows when Emma, Jane, and Frank were young they fell asleep listening to Miss Bates drone on about something. She was discussing the idea of visiting Miss Goddard today, which held some merit and interest to Emma, with Mr Woodhouse while Emma was half listening as she attempted to read.

Their footman walked in, bowed, and then held out a tray with letters on to Mr Woodhouse. "Thank you," Mr Woodhouse said dismissing the footman as he took the letters. "There is a letter from Jane for you Miss Bates," he said glancing at the first one before handing it to his friend.

"Oh marvellous, she may have written with news of when she returns, it is so...well...it is not exactly quiet because Jane is very quiet herself, and it is not sad because Emma here is a ray of happiness that I cannot begin to describe, but it is not quite right without our Jane. Oh I do hope she is to come home soon!"

"So do we all," Emma smiled.

"Oh my poor dear, you must miss her the most! You two are so very close with one another, and with Frank, and to have them both gone at once with Miss Taylor married! Oh I cannot comprehend how lonely you must feel..."

Emma began to tune out Miss Bates as her father passed her a letter as well. She frowned to herself as she thought through the short list of possibilities of who would have written to her. Isabella would surely delay any news through Mr Knightly, who was to return soon, Jane would surely send her regards in her letter to Miss Bates, and Frank rarely writes more than two letters a month to her and she had already received those two letters. A careful examination of the envelope told her it was Jane who had written the letter. For there was no one but Jane who had such a careful yet beautiful hand. She frowned even more at the small note on the back on the envelope.

_Do not open until you are alone, J. _

What on earth could Jane possibly want to tell Emma and Emma alone? Jane did not keep many secrets from her aunt. It is an almost impossible feat to try. Pocketing the letter Emma returned her attention to the babbling Miss Bates who just finished telling the room how lonely Emma must be. "You are right, Miss Bates," she said, "I should join you and Mrs Bates on your visit to Mrs Goddard's school. It would be an enjoyable walk."

A small disturbed feeling deep within Emma told her that today was going to be the beginning where everything changes.

She did not think she was ready for so many changes.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Frank had woken up in the best of moods.

It was a warm sunny autumn day and he had plans to spend it accompanying Jane to a picnic with Mr Dixon and Miss Campbell who were to be married in a few short weeks. He had been pleasantly surprised when he had seen Jane in one of the assembly halls in Weymouth. She had transformed from being simply Jane to a beautiful elegant woman.

How could Frank not have noticed how elegant and beautiful her slim neck was? How could he have not noticed how warm and welcoming her brown eyes were? How could he have not noticed how sweet her smile was or how delicate her hands looked or even how soft her skin was?

He grew up with her! He should have known how beautiful Jane Fairfax was!

One dance with a fringe of conversation and suddenly everything changes.

Had Jane really been this witty before? Had she often used that light laugh that sounded like bells? Had she always been a little more than just a dearest friend?

Was she not supposed to be his sister?

He had always been close to Jane and Emma. Unnaturally close, some of the adults would say, because surely a young boy like Frank would wish for some male company? Frank never desired to play with the boys his own age after all he had Emma who would play swords and climb up trees with him, and if Emma was unavailable well he always had Mr Knightly and John who filled the duty of being an older brother remarkably well. Somewhere along the line Emma remained a friend while Jane changed into a possible love interest – no! She is the only love interest! For how could any woman compete to the beauty of Jane Fairfax?

They had spent the summer together walking, dancing, talking, going on picnics, to the theatre, and simply to look at the view of the beautiful seaside. Though the sea could never compare to Jane in beauty. He had told her so and delighted in the blush on her cheeks. He was in love with her. Somewhere in their companionship without Emma he had fallen in love with Jane Fairfax.

He had proposed to her two days ago and she had said yes. Today when Mr Dixon was preoccupied with Miss Campbell Frank shall talk to Jane privately and give her his mother's ring. The ring was not covered in jewels as some promise rings are but it was elegant with a simple small jewel, it had been all his grandfather could afford for his grandmother who gave it to his father to give to his mother. Now it was Frank's to give to the woman he loved. The simple design suited Jane who had never been flashy or exaggerated in her beauty.

They would marry soon hopefully. No more than a year of waiting. While his father would approve of the match and her family would be enthusiastic about it, there was no doubt that there was still obstacles in the way of them marrying, his aunt did not approve of Jane's lack of wealth. She had met Jane once and while she had complimented Jane on her beauty, talents, and manners she was quick to say Jane was unworthy for Frank despite their childhood bond.

Frank cared little for riches. He knew his father would support them and finds the help needed for Frank to establish himself in the working world but Frank did not want to make Jane suffer. He adored Miss Bates and Mrs Bates and wished to do them right too. It was not fair for them to live off Mr Woodhouse's charity forever and if all four of them did live on his charity it would drain Isabella's and Emma's inheritance which was not fair on the two girls.

So for the greater good of everyone Frank must wait for his snobbish aunt to die so he could inherit her wealth and support Jane's family.

He sighed. He did not know if he could wait for so long.

There was a knock on the door. He answered to find a maid outside she quickly bowed before speaking, "Mrs Churchill wishes you to spend the day with her. She is feeling unwell today and is in need of cheering up."

He inwardly groaned. There were times like this that he suspected his aunt feigned illness in an attempt to prevent him leaving. He would have returned to Highbury for his father's wedding had it not been for the sudden bout of illness that affected his aunt. It was his duty to attend her and he had been raised to always fulfil his duty.

Though there was no doubt that he had an ulterior motive as well. He wished to give Jane the best life possible and if that meant reading to an elderly lady who will criticise everything then he shall read.

He just wished he did not have to abandon Jane once again.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Emma was now in a far better mood. Her visit to Mrs Goddard's school had been very fruitful indeed. Although no one could ever replace Jane, Miss Taylor, and Frank in her heart she was certain she could develop a strong friendship with Miss Harriet Smith. According to Mrs Goddard, Harriet was well educated, well mannered, and well liked amongst the girls in her school. As well have many qualities Harriet was a fine beauty and Emma had no other desire than to take her under her wing and show her other opportunities in life.

It was definitely the distraction she needed from her loneliness.

Now alone in her room after a tiring and satisfying day, Emma pulled out the letter from Jane and ripped it open in her eagerness to see what was so secret that she could not possibly tell her own aunt.

_5__th__ September 1815_

_Dearest Emma, _

_I can hardly write for I am giddy with joy! I feel as if all my senses have collapsed and I cannot write anything sensible for you to read. You are my closest and dearest friend and I must confide in you or I cannot tell anyone at all! I now have a secret that you must not tell anyone it must stay between you, me, and Frank just like many secrets did when we were children. Though this is not a childish secret. _

_You are aware that I have been spending the summer in Frank's company. It was very fortunate that his aunt had decided to spend the summer in Weymouth once again as the doctors have recommended the sea air for her health. Although Mr Dixon and Miss Campbell are amiable as always they do not wish to have a chaperone come between them constantly therefore Frank had joined us on their outings to keep me entertained and distracted from improper behaviour of the engaged couple. Scandalous as it is Mr Dixon has not acted in any way that might blemish Miss Campbell's reputation. It is during these outings though that I felt a change in my feelings towards Frank. They were warm as always but there had been something different about them. It had not been until Frank had confessed his love for me that I realised that I too was in love with him!_

_Oh Emma! I can scarcely breathe! After confessing our love for one another, Frank then proposed marriage to me, and I have accepted! We are to keep the engagement a secret and a long one for Frank's aunt does not approve of my low status. I write to you in hopes of finding your constant friendship, advice, and blessing for this wondrous event. _

_Yours truly,_

_Jane._

At first Emma did not know what to think of it. She had never considered the idea of her friends marrying let alone to each other. Then she remembered fondly about the days they played weddings and how it was always Jane and Frank who married one another. Frank once boldly told Mr Knightly that he would marry both Emma and Jane but Emma had never seen the appeal in marrying Frank. He left his dirty clothes all over his bedroom floor for the maid to pick up instead of neatly folded in the hamper.

They were so different from one another and yet so close in the terms of friendship that Emma could see the marriage working to their advantage. They had already tackled the main challenge of a marriage due to living together throughout their childhood. She knew all of his bad habits and he knew her secret side hidden beneath her shyness. Together they would make a strong partnership.

Emma could not wait for the wedding and she hoped that they remember their friendship to her and name her godmother when the time comes.

She hurriedly set out to write a reply and remind Jane that she had promised once that Emma was to be godmother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: finally an update! This has taken forever to get out, mostly due to laptop breaking throughout August and then just general writer's block and figuring out how to make everything work. I must warn you there are some childish antics that might be considered a little OCC in this chapter. **

It was a beautiful day despite the cold chill. Harriet Smith admired the beauty of Hartfield once more as she made her way towards the manor. She cannot believe her fortune to be chosen as a dear friend to the popular Miss Woodhouse. She had only ever seen Miss Woodhouse in passing and never spoken a word to her until recently. She was ever so surprised when Mrs Goddard approached her almost a month ago and informed her she was invited to dinner at Hartfield by Miss Woodhouse.

Harriet soon learnt that Miss Woodhouse was not just wealthy, beautiful and well-liked because of the former two but she was also warm, kind, light-humoured, and intelligent. Harriet had never enjoyed a female's company more than Miss Woodhouse and delighted in visiting Hartfield every day.

Once Harriet was admitted through the door she was welcomed by a very excited Miss Woodhouse who embraced her warmly. "Oh Harriet, today is a very good day," she cried out as she herded Harriet into the drawing room. "Last night, almost unexpectedly as we were expecting her return this Saturday, Jane had arrived."

A short dark-haired woman sat primly on one of the settees. Her complexion was as pale as Harriet's though her dark hair and eyes made her skin look illuminating while Harriet simply looked ill in comparison. Her clothes were as fine as Miss Woodhouse's only they were in dark shades making her look solemn and plain. She held herself upright and yet there was something very timid about her.

She stood up with all the grace in the world when she saw Harriet. "Miss Smith I would like to introduce you to my Miss Jane Fairfax, Miss Bates' niece," Miss Woodhouse said formally, "Miss Fairfax this is Miss Harriet Smith, a ward of Mrs Goddard's." She smiled contently as Harriet and Jane did a little bobbing movement to show respect to one another. "I just know that the three of us shall be the best of friends!" Miss Woodhouse exclaimed.

Harriet noticed a small smile on Miss Fairfax's face and returned it with a small one herself. "I hope you had a safe journey to Highbury, Miss Fairfax," she said as Miss Woodhouse rushed out of the room with a hurried excuse of retrieving something.

"I did," Miss Fairfax said quietly.

There was no conversation afterwards. Miss Fairfax did not inquire after Harriet's well being or comment on the weather and Harriet dare not attempt to hold a conversation. An awkward moment of silence filled the room as Harriet found herself feeling so unwelcome that she could not bring herself to sit down. Miss Woodhouse soon returned carrying the scrapbook Harriet had put together with Miss Woodhouse.

"This is what I was telling you about last night, Jane," Miss Woodhouse said sitting beside Miss Fairfax and placing the book on their laps. "Do sit down Harriet," she added. Harriet carefully sat on Miss Woodhouse's other side. "This is our collection of love riddles and the like. I thought with your intelligence and well read mind we are bound to discover more for our collection. Harriet could copy them if you like she has such a beautiful hand much like yourself."

The afternoon began to slowly drift as Miss Woodhouse filled the room with one-sided conversation much like Miss Bates does whenever she has tea with Miss Woodhouse and Harriet. Harriet did not have the heart to point this out to Miss Woodhouse who had once claimed she shall never be as ridiculous as Miss Bates.

Nor did she have the heart to confide in Miss Woodhouse that she does not believe she and Miss Fairfax shall be intimate friends. Never before had Harriet met a girl more reserved than her and she had found it so unnerving and uncomfortable that she could not hold out the branch of friendship to the accomplished friend of Emma Woodhouse.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

After a week back in Highbury Jane felt it was time to confront Emma over Harriet Smith.

She knew Emma only ever had the best interests at heart for people but they were never always truly the best for those people. Harriet was going to be remembered as one of Emma's worst moments if she carries on the way she has. One week of observation and Jane knew the full extent of Emma's plan. Emma had mentioned of finding a good match for Harriet in one of her letters but she did not tell Jane of Robert Martin who was vying for Harriet's attentions.

Harriet was much like Jane – shy, quiet, and very modest. In fact while Jane was very shy, Harriet suffered shyness more out of uncertainty and a lack of confidence. Her confidence was improving according to her dear aunt but she could not make any decision without Emma's approval and Emma was abusing this dependence Harriet had. Instead of encouraging Harriet to be her own person and marry a man she loves, like she would for Jane, Emma was encouraging Harriet to imitate her and seek out flirtation with Mr Elton.

Jane did not like Mr Elton much. He was relatively new in Highbury and the few times Jane had conversed with him had always left her under the impression he thought very highly of himself.

He would not be a good match for Harriet.

He also had a romantic interest in Emma and was obviously trying to court her. Jane knew that this whole Harriet affair would end in tears if Jane did not talk to Emma now and convince her to drop the matchmaking attempt now.

Although a little part of Jane wanted Emma to stop interfering with Harriet Smith's life was because she wanted Emma to stop spending so much time with Harriet. It was not that Jane did not like Harriet but...she did not like sharing Emma. That was the shameful truth; Jane had been so used to having Emma's undivided attention (unless Emma was sharing her attention with Frank or Mr Knightly had entered the room) that she could not bear sharing her friend with another girl. It was as selfish as Emma's attempts to match make Harriet to Mr Elton but it was the truth despite this jealousy though Jane was truly thinking of Harriet's happiness when she decided to confront Emma. Therefore one night when they had retired to their bedchamber (both Jane and Emma had refused the offer of having separate bedrooms as they were so used to sharing a bed now) Jane paused in brushing Emma's hair and said, "I wish you would not interfere with Miss Smith's romantic life, Emma."

"Oh please do not start Jane," Emma pleaded, "Mr Knightly has already scolded me this morning when you were out with Miss Bates." It had been the anniversary of her mother's death and Jane wished to pay her respects at her mother's grave alone. Unfortunately when she hinted to such plans her aunt insisted on companying her and Jane did not have the selfishness to say no. "We had such a horrible argument over it since Harriet had rejected Mr Martin in favour of my choice. I fear he shall not speak to me for quite a while."

"I did not know you and Mr Martin were such good friends," Jane teased Emma.

It was too much of a good opportunity to miss. Emma is rarely wound up as she is tonight. However despite her teasing nature Jane was disappointed that Emma had taken Harriet's surprise visit yesterday afternoon (Jane had not known Harriet had been until Harriet had left) to her advantage and ruined Jane's own plan to stop Emma doing what she had just done.

Emma responded to Jane's teasing with a scowl and a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny," she said dryly.

"I wish you did not encourage Miss Smith to go against her own heart, Emma," Jane continued. "It is not fair on all the parties involved especially to Miss Smith and Mr Martin."

"It is not against her own heart if she had willingly chosen Mr Elton," Emma pointed out as she passed a ribbon to Jane. "I just merely put her in the circumstances where she could meet superior men and realise she does not have to settle for a farmer."

Jane looked away from Emma's reflection and focused on braiding Emma's hair. "Do you think that Frank should find a superior woman than settle for a penniless girl?" she asked quietly.

Emma turned so abruptly that her hair fell out of Jane's hands like running water. She then placed her very own hands in Jane's and squeezed them tight. "Oh Jane! I would never think that! You are far superior than me! You are the most accomplished woman in all of England and you know if you just let me ask Father he would give you a dowry straight away. He did say he would though he would much rather you stay in Hartfield with us."

"Emma it is hypercritical of you to say one thing in one case and then another in a similar case," Jane said calmly though she felt very flustered that Emma thought her so accomplished and that Mr Woodhouse was so very willing to give her dowry. She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment it was bad enough that she was living off Mr Woodhouse's and Colonel Campbell kindness but to have one of them give her a dowry? "Mr Martin would be a good match for Miss Smith. As I could be for Frank. You cannot decide whether or not someone is right for one person it is up to that one person to decide themselves." She glanced at Emma's down casted face and had to say her last suspicion. "Besides is Mr Elton is truly what Miss Smith wants or is he what you want?"

Emma looked horrified at the suggestion. "I have no romantic feeling for Mr Elton!" she almost shrieked. "In fact I have very little feeling for the man other than one would have for a friend's suitor."

Jane gave a little sigh. She did not mean that Emma had a romantic interest in the vicar but merely she wanted Mr Elton for Harriet Smith because it would suit her purpose. "I did not mean that," Jane said. "I merely meant that you want Mr Elton for Miss Smith because it fits with what you want."

A look of guilt flashed across Emma's face. "You know me so well, dearest Jane," she said sadly. "It is as if you have a looking glass into my mind sometimes. Yes, I do have selfish reasons; I will admit that only to you and Frank. I wish Harriet to marry Mr Elton because it would mean she would live closer to Hartfield and I can continue my friendship with her."

"Oh Emma, I know it is difficult for you," Jane murmured. "after all Frank is away so often to attend to his aunt, Isabella is in London, Miss Taylor is no longer a constant presence, and I am often away in the summer."

"You will be gone when you marry Frank," Emma said, "and I shall remain here in Highbury...alone."

Jane wished desperately to cheer Emma up. Surely Emma knew that Jane and Frank would welcome her with open arms for long visits that happen regularly? That they would visit often? That there might be a day where Isabella and John retire into the country and return to Highbury? A little of Emma's mischievousness had influenced Jane's thoughts as she could not let this jest go unsaid.

"Well you could always marry Mr Knightly."

A pillow thrown at her face had been Emma's reply. Soon enough the room was filled with laughter and feathers as Emma and Jane attempted to smother one another with their pillows.

They soon regretted it in the morning when they had to clean up the feathers and brush out difficult knots from their hair.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

_5__th__ December 1815_

_My dearest Jane,_

_I write this letter with a heavy heart. I am afraid to inform you I shall not be spending Christmas in Highbury this year. My aunt has fallen ill with a terrible fever and requires my presence as she feels it comforts her in such a time in need. I cannot deny my relative who has done nothing that she had not felt was in my best interest. I have many things to thank her for especially my education. Therefore I wish you to give my regards and apologises to Mr Woodhouse, your family, the Knightlys, and of course, our dear Emma. I have already written to Father and my lovely new Step-Mother and I hope you shall cheer them up with your sweet smiles and pleasant conversation this Christmas. Do play a song on my behalf with Emma for the little ones. _

_I am missing you with all my heart and cannot wait for your next letter as you are one of my few comforts in this lonely time. I do wish to hear more about Emma's terrible suitor Mr Elton, the little tales you tell make me laugh, and I cannot help but hope the poor man does not make more of a fool of himself than he already has. Do tell Emma for me that she should outright tell the man that if he does not want to marry Miss Smith then he must leave her alone. I can just picture the look on his face if she does and it already makes me chuckle. _

_Only yours, _

_Frank _

"Oh this shall be the worst Christmas yet!" Emma wailed voicing Jane's own thoughts. They were once again in their bedroom reading Frank's letter in privacy as it could possibly contain romantic gestures that could not be heard by Mr Woodhouse or Miss Bates. "Even the Christmas when we all came down with the flu is better than this one. At least then we were together even if it was in bed with Father worrying over us!"

"It is unfair but then so many things in life are," Jane said calmly.

Emma took her hands. "Oh, my dear Jane, you are far more courageous than I am. I could not bear being apart from my loved ones at Christmas and yet here you are putting on such a brave face on." Jane smiled and embraced Emma. They both knew they could get through this one Christmas without Frank. Once Emma pulled away she let out an indignant huff. "I cannot believe the nerve of Frank! He is making it sound like I am encouraging Mr Elton's attentions!"

"Well you are," Jane pointed out.

"Only for my friend! It was not as if I intentionally seeked Mr Elton out without the company of Harriet. Surely he is not so stupid that he would not notice the pattern?" Emma nibbled her lips nervously. "Oh Jane, what do I do?"

Jane, whose thoughts were mostly on Frank and his previous letter before this one, decided to follow Frank's advice – tease Emma. "Well..." she said slowly. "You could always tell Mr Elton you are betrothed to Mr K-"

The pillow hit her face before she could even finish the sentence.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Elton was not pleased.

For the past month he had been attempting to court Miss Woodhouse and was failing miserably. It was difficult enough to speak to her alone when she is living with her father and the two Bates. Miss Bates in particular is constantly around nattering away such nonsense – honestly he did not know how Miss Woodhouse could bear that woman! On top of Miss Woodhouse's difficult household there was the matter of Miss Smith who was constantly there admiring him with her eyes. While he knows he is a handsome man he does not wish for someone from such low birth to admire him especially one of Miss Woodhouse's friends it could cause problems before there was even a courtship.

Mr Knightly was also being difficult though Mr Elton was certain he was completely unaware of Mr Elton's attempts to court his friend's daughter. If Mr Elton has a moment with Miss Woodhouse without her household or Miss Smith it would soon end quickly as it passed since Mr Knightly would stumble upon them. Mr Elton was not sure if he liked the way Miss Woodhouse's face would brighten when she saw the much older man nor was he sure he liked the fond look Mr Knightly would give Miss Woodhouse.

It was as if God was doing this on purpose to make him work for his bride.

Well if the bride is as beautiful, rich, and from gentle birth like Emma Woodhouse, why should he not work for her if it means he would not have to worry about his finances for the rest of his life?

If God did intend him to work for the hand of Miss Woodhouse then he was certainly making it difficult work. As soon as Miss Fairfax returned to Highbury for the winter the more difficult it became to keep the warm relationship he created with Miss Woodhouse. There would be moments when he is talking to Miss Woodhouse that Miss Fairfax would interrupt asking for a word and walking away with Miss Woodhouse as she whispered into her ear. There would be occasions when he is trying to flatter the Miss Woodhouse only she is too distracted by some strange silent conversation she is having with Miss Fairfax who is with her aunt at the time. There would be conversations that Miss Woodhouse would abruptly end as she called out for Miss Fairfax and suddenly runs off to join her leaving Mr Elton with Miss Smith...

These days Mr Elton was not sure who his rival for Miss Woodhouse's affections was – Mr Knightly or Miss Fairfax.

He had hoped to make his intentions clear at the Westons Christmas party but Miss Woodhouse was preoccupied with Miss Fairfax before dinner and then when he had hoped to sit near her and pay her the rightful compliments fate intervened again. He spent dinner scowling as Miss Woodhouse sat between Mr Weston and Miss Fairfax with Mrs Weston opposite her. The whole party consisted of the Knightlys and Hartfield's household and conversation was solely about the elusive Mr Frank Weston who was unable to make it this Christmas.

He did not enjoy the reminiscing of Miss Woodhouse's childhood as it was filled with her antics with Mr Frank Churchill. They had played many games together; caused mischief together, swam together, climbed together, ran away together, and of course did their studies together. All with Miss Fairfax as well!

It was times like this where Mr Elton truly despised being new to Highbury. He could not be part of the jokes or make any contribution to the conversation.

As they settled down for the after dinner conversation and entertainment Mr John Knightly noticed the sudden snow fall and everyone went into a panic until Mr Knightly reassured them that it was safe to travel. Mr Elton had hoped this would be his opportunity to confess his love to Miss Woodhouse and persuade her to marry him when they were alone in the carriage. However he had forgotten how many people that were going home and soon found he was sitting beside a miserable Mr John Knightly while Miss Woodhouse and Miss Fairfax sat opposite him whispering a private conversation.

Once he was at the Vicarage he had given up all hopes in confessing his love. It was obvious there was a strange bond between Miss Woodhouse, Miss Fairfax, and Mr Frank Weston and it was not one that Mr Elton could break. Therefore he could never pry Miss Woodhouse away from her life as a young maid and into one as the Mrs Elton.

He decided the moment the holidays were over he was going to Bath and he was going to find a wife far better than Miss Woodhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **sorry for the very long wait in updates. I've been inspired mostly by the Merlin fandom than this one and therefore my attention had been taken off this fic entirely. But don't worry! I plan to try and finish this Fanfiction before the summer is up! Please review and let me know what you think of this.

Miss Taylor, now Mrs Weston though she often forgets it herself with Mr Woodhouse insisting on calling her by her maiden name, was spending her morning alone which was more usual than she liked.

At first Emma had visited every morning with Mrs Bates and her talkative daughter before their usual cup of tea at Mrs Goddard's but then the Bates had began arriving without Emma who was too busy entertaining Miss Smith and eventually Jane in the morning hours to visit others. As winter came the Bates did not dare to leave Hartfield while there was frost on the roads and her mornings had almost become lonely if it had not been for the visits of other members of society including Mr Knightly.

She misses the noise of Hartfield more than anything else. The laughter, excitable chatter, Mr Woodhouse's worries, and the sound of children's feet pitter pattering along the hallway as Emma, Jane, and Frank did what all children did and rush through life.

She wondered if this is how it feels to be a mother of adult children. This silence in life that is neither good or bad just...dull. A normal mother of three adult children would worry over future marriages and hope for the prospect of grandchildren on the arisen. Her hand drifted to her stomach and she smiled to herself. She is not a normal mother and it is not her duty to worry so over Emma, Jane, and Frank though she could not help it.

She was not sure what to make of Mr Elton's obvious attachment to Emma. She had always respected the man as she would respect any man of the religion but she could not foresee her charge (and perhaps her favourite though she dare not think it let alone speak it) with a man who is as arrogant and blunt as Mr Elton. She needed someone either coolheaded and keep her grounded or someone just as light-hearted and fun as she was.

A small whisper of a thought of Emma and Frank had crossed her mind. They were so alike that they would be content in each other's company for days on end but she could not picture them without Jane sitting between them keeping the pair of them grounded.

She sighs and decides it was a subject best left alone. The three of them were so close to one another it would be impossible to imagine two without the third. It would take a person of great understanding and tolerance to marry one of those three and that was something Mr Elton certainly wasn't. There had been news of him marrying a rich heiress in Bath not long after he had attempted to pursue Emma.

She put down her book long giving up reading it and stares longingly at her cloak. It was not long till her husband returned for lunch and she could hardly wait for some company. She turned to stare at the window and admire the view while waiting for Mr Weston to ride back through the gates.

It was a lovely sunny day with flowers beginning to bloom and a mild breeze making the tree branches dance. A perfect spring day, hopefully it will mean tea in the garden with Emma and Jane this afternoon if Mr Woodhouse can part with them.

She smiles as she sees a horse appear at the gate but it quickly fades as she could not recognise the horse. She had never seen such a large dark beast unless it was Bessie and this was certainly not Mr Knightly's mare. She watches anxiously as the rider stops a few feet from the door and jumps down she strides towards the door and opens it herself as her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Who cared about propriety when there was a mystery involved? It was not as if her servants would not rescue her if she had screamed and her husband was mere minutes away from returning home.

She opens it and is immediately embraced.

"Hello Mother," Frank said cheerfully pulling away only to kiss her cheeks in greeting, "You have no idea how glad I am to not only to finally get to call you that but to see you after all those months."

"Oh Frank this is such a wonderful surprise!" Mrs Weston gushed. She could not wait to plan activities to spend time with her stepson and surely this meant Emma and Jane will take more time to visit as well!

There is a loud neighing sound as Humphrey (Mr Weston's favourite horse) trots along the drive way to the house. Frank turns around eagerly and Mrs Weston feels tears of joy in her eyes when she sees the ecstatic expression on her beloved husband's face.

_Yes_, she thinks to herself as she watches her husband and stepson embrace, _we are going to be a very happy family_, her hand briefly touches her stomach once more, _all four of us_.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Emma had never seen Jane look so uncomfortable.

Even when they were ill with the pox (chicken not small, poor Father would have given himself a heart attack if they had that) Jane has never fidgeted so. She was tapping her foot ever so quietly while bumping her knee into Emma's in a constant rhythm while her fingers were playing with each other and her cheeks were rosy pink.

Despite this discomfort Jane never looked so alive. Her eyes glittered with excitement, pleasure, and sheer happiness that Emma did not think she could have attained such a feeling in her life. Jane's happiness and discomfort was all down to the one person sitting opposite Emma and Jane beside his father; Frank had come home at last, and the whole world was happier for it.

Emma turned to stare intently at her childhood friend while Miss Bates was almost waxing terrible poetry on the delights of having Frank home again. It appeared it was nothing but short of propriety that prevented the young man from jumping up and down in excitement of being home with his love. She thought that was rather sweet of the boy she often thought incapable of being romantic.

She grinned at him as Miss Bates continued to drone on and to her delight he grinned back and gave her a sly wink. His attention may be solely for Jane but that didn't mean he had forgotten her at all. Propriety meant they were no longer allowed to run to one another and embrace and it felt so weird (as it had done for the last couple years) to have Frank treat her as a lady and kiss her hand. She wanted a proper embrace of a sister and brother before he leaves again and she is sure that Jane would want a moment alone with her lover.

"We should sing a duet in the music room!" she cried out suddenly interrupting dear Miss Bates. She ignored Mrs Weston's chiding look and Jane's of disapproval while Miss Bates merely looked delighted. "Jane should play while Frank and I sing. Do not move I beg of you! We shall leave the doors open for you to listen."

"I do not think that is wise, Emma dear," Mr Woodhouse said nervously, "you might create such a draft and poor Frank might catch a chill just as he had come home at last."

"Nonsense Father, this is the warmest house in all of Highbury, we are all perfectly safe," Emma quickly reassured her father as she helped – forcibly pulled – Jane off the sofa and held her hand out to Frank who took it immediately. "We shall sing a favourite of yours." She then rushed out of the drawing room before anyone else could dare say something against their going to the music room. The moment they had turned round the corner she let go of her friends' arms and grinned at them. "Would you like me to turn my back?" she asked cheekily.

"Emma!" Jane's rosy cheeks flushed a brighter red as Frank let out a howl of laughter.

"Clever as always, Em," he said cheerily before he embraced Emma properly. "Oh how I missed you sister," he murmured quietly before pulling away. "Now turn your back I would like a moment of privacy with my fiancée."

"Frank!" Jane cried out rather despairingly (she always was the sensible one out of the three), "What if Mrs Weston or my aunt or Emma's father checks on us?"

"Then we must be quick and Emma will be our lookout, will you not Emma?"

"Of course," Emma said before taking her post and keeping her back to her friends.

"Frank," Jane said again only this time it was much softer and sweeter.

"Oh my love," Frank murmured, "how I have missed you."

There was a silence that made Emma want to turn back and see what they were doing. Were they gazing longingly into each other's eyes? Or were they embracing like brother and sister only far more intimate? Or perhaps they were merely holding hands and exchanging smiles and more longing looks.

A small soft sight from Jane filled the air and Emma felt her own cheeks heat up. Ah, it appears their exchange was far more intimate than she imagined it could be.

She privately hoped they will not always be like this. She could not bear having to witness them displaying their affection constantly, she had never enjoyed watching John and Isabella though she loved lording the fact she helped create the match to Mr Knightly. It would be so awkward if her two dearest friends were to forget her presence and act like lovers before her.

"Emma," Jane said suddenly in her soft voice, "we need to go to the music room before someone looks for us."

Emma turned to face them and grinned at their equally pink faces. She suspected Frank had already forgotten she was there and is now embarrassed while Jane is always embarrassed she could never bear the thought of the public let alone displaying her romantic affections to the public (well, more accurately, just Emma).

"They probably think the piano ate us," Frank joked causing the girls to laugh. They all remembered one of their childhood fears at the very young age of six. Now it seemed ridiculous but they had to have Mr Knightly and John prove to them that the piano was not dangerous before they would start their lessons.

Emma does hope that Miss Taylor, now Mrs Weston, got a rise for that incident. "I am sure they have yet to notice. Miss Bates is likely to be filling the silence with her droning and babbling right this second," she said to reassure her friends.

Frank laughed but Jane looked rather cross. "Emma!" Jane almost scolded.

Emma merely linked their arms and began to lead Jane into the music room. "Come now, Jane," she said, "You know I never mean to insult your aunt. I love her dearly I just cannot help but find her annoying."

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"It is nice to see Emma so happy again, is it not?"

Mr Knightly turned slightly to see Mrs Weston standing beside him in the town market. He had merely gone for a walk and to see how the farms products were selling as usual. He had not heard about Frank's return home and was therefore surprised to see Emma, Jane, and Frank walking round the market arm in arm. It certainly felt like déjà vu and if it had not been for the clothes and the physical changes of age Mr Knightly would have thought he had somehow managed to travel back in time.

"She has not been so very happy since I married," Mrs Weston continued after a moment of silence, "Jane's return and lessened the blow as did her friendship with Harriet Smith but it is Frank coming home at last that has made her so happy."

"Indeed," Mr Knightly agreed, "how long is Frank to be home for?"

"We do not know. It was all so sudden and spontaneous that we were not expecting it. It was a lovely surprise and did not put us out at all, in fact we have had a bedroom prepared for him since we have married," Mrs Weston said blissfully, "I suspect he will have to go when his aunt calls for him. She is not very well, unfortunately."

"It is good that he has finally made good on his promise to visit," Mr Knightly said as he began to walk alongside Mrs Weston. His eyes never left the three friends who were leaning in and whispering to one another. Thick as thieves, as always. "It has not been pleasant for either you and Mr Weston or Emma and Jane to go through disappointment after disappointment."

"Ah! Now that is hardly Frank's fault that he has a duty to his aunt that has kept him so far from us," Mrs Weston protested.

"I know the circumstances are out of his hands. Nonetheless you have all suffered disappointment, particularly during the Christmas holidays," Mr Knightly said calmly.

"I suppose so," Mrs Weston sighed. She glanced back over to the three friends, Jane was standing between them but Emma and Frank were leaning over her to whisper some sort of joke as they all laugh and look delighted. Emma's cheeks were so pink! She had never seen Emma blush so much. "Emma is more than pleased to see Frank again," she said suddenly to Mr Knightly. It was something Mr Weston and she had spoken about a little but the thought cannot leave her mind and she must tell someone who would not get overexcited over the idea. "She was constantly looking at him yesterday afternoon when we called at Hartfield and then she was very quick to suggest a duet between the two of them."

Mr Knightly looked startled. "Surely you are not implying that Emma has a romantic attachment to Frank? They are foster siblings!"

"Exactly, foster siblings, they have known each other their whole lives, they share a similar temperament, and they have so many things in common. I think they would be a very good match," Mrs Weston suppressed the urge to giggle as if she was one of Mrs Goddard's boarders. "And if she was to marry Frank it is not as if she has to change any of her embroidery. She would have the same initials as she did before matrimony. It is a nice little thought, do you not think so?"

It was so very odd that Mr Knightly did not comment. She had thought he would have at least scolded her for having such terrible thoughts while reminding her that she is Emma's elder and must set a better example if they wanted her to stop meddling with peoples' lives. However Mr Knightly acted as if he never heard her while his eyes were on the three friends he seemed completely lost in thought.

She had thought at the time he had instantly fallen ill he had turned so pale so quickly.

Surely the thought of Emma marrying Frank would be that terrible?


	8. Chapter 8

This was once again one of those times where Emma was grateful to have Jane and Frank in her life.

If she had been on her own, as she would if her father had never invited the Bates' and Mr Weston to live at Hartfield all those years ago, she would have never thought of spending an afternoon at the Coles'. Frank had wished to visit them for he wished to see everyone in Highbury and enjoy being home once more while Jane always held a fondness for those who were friends with her mother's family as well as desiring to spend time with her secret fiancée convinced Emma to join them.

For propriety's sake, of course, but Emma liked to think it was because they wanted her company as well.

Mrs Cole was cheerful and delighted to have them and Emma could not help but admire how grand their home was despite how they came across it. She was also taken in by Mrs Cole's warm demeanour which invoked a sense to tell everything to what she knew was a gossiper instead she carried on a conversation of the wonders of the Cole's large home.

"It is very beautiful, Mrs Cole," Emma said after a sip of tea, "Mr Weston is right," it felt so very odd to refer to Frank as Mr Weston for he was far too young for it. "You must hold a gathering here. There would not be a single person who would not enjoy their visit here."

"Oh Miss Woodhouse, you do flatter me so, Mr Cole and I do wish to hold a party here soon, what with all the new fittings to show but we are worried we cannot keep the room warm enough for your father, and we do wish for him to come, he is the kindest of our society."

Emma beamed at the praise for her father as well as the consideration the Coles were giving him. She was ever so glad Jane and Frank brought her here for if they did not she would have never known how kind and thoughtful the Coles are!

"Oh you are too kind! I shall be sure to persuade Father to accept any invitation you send," she cried out.

"And you must let us help you!" Frank jumped in. "I enjoy a good party and unfortunately there is so little opportunity here in Highbury for one. We must have music! Miss Fairfax, Miss Woodhouse, and I would be delighted to help entertain your guests. We will assist you in any shape or form in organising this party; you merely have to ask Madam!"

"Oh you are ever so kind, Mr Weston. You are so much like your dear father, he has always been kind as well," Mrs Cole said cheerfully and gratefully. "I appreciate any offer of assistance, thank you, thank you ever so much."

Jane gave the older woman a fond smile. "We would be delighted to help; it should be us thanking you for giving us an opportunity of great enjoyment."

Emma and Frank exchanged grins as Mrs Cole began expressing her gratitude once more. This was not only going to be great fun but highly amusing if poor Mrs Cole was going to thank them every moment.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Knightly had been used to never having a moment of Emma's time especially when Jane and Frank had returned home. After all with the little time they had together it was only wise to spend as much of it as they could together but he had usually been able to see Emma at least once in Jane's company now he rarely saw the girls at all. When he had come for his daily visit Emma was out with Jane and Frank, and when he went to visit Mrs Weston they were nowhere to be seen, and if he were to come in the evening Emma and Jane were far too busy practising to come out and talk.

He only had Emma's singing voice to keep him company these days which left him with vague dreams of her echoing voice far away that left him with a strange unpleasant lonely feeling that he could not understand. After all he had other friends to keep him company such as Mr Martin, Mr and Mrs Weston, Mr Woodhouse and the Bates', the Coles, and many more. He had friends from faraway places that he could write to if he had felt the need to, and friends nearby that he had not visited in months. In fact if he so desired to he could go to London for a visit if he was so lonely. And yet he could bare the idea of leaving Highbury at this moment in time.

He could not fault Emma for being so distant with him. After all she was busy helping Mrs Cole hold a party for almost the whole of Highbury which he could not help but be proud of. He is sure that without Jane's steady sensible influence and Frank's cheerful non-discriminating one Emma would not be so happy to assist the tradesman's wife.

And yet he had a strange urge to demand her attention. For some odd reason ever since Mrs Weston suggested the idea of her stepson wanting to court Emma he had been filled with a slow destructive dread that seems to eat away at his own insides. He would go to Mr Perry if it was not the fact he felt rather silly.

The party could not come soon enough and when it did it had was the spectacular evening he had expected it to be.

The drinks and food had been good, the conversation was the usual but fringed with more excitement as everyone was dressed in their best, Mrs Cole was glowing with excitement as was her husband, and Frank, Emma, and Jane were centre of the attention with their talented voices and music skills.

Mr Knightly had been in conversation with Mr Cole when he noticed Frank talking to Emma in a corner alone. There was some sort of secrecy between them as they were far from Jane and talking close together for it to be considered proper. Mr Knightly could not see Frank's face but he could see Emma shaking her head and laughing at the same time, he could not tell what they were discussing but for all he knows it could be a flirtation as Mrs Weston had hinted there might be.

As they sat to listen to Jane's piano forte, accompanied by Frank's and Emma's voices creating a delightful duet, Mrs Weston leaned towards him to speak in an excited whisper. "Do they not look marvellous together?"

"The three of them have always worked well as a team," Mr Knightly murmured as one song ended and Emma and Jane swapped places so Emma could rest her voice for a moment.

"I had meant Frank and Emma, do they not sing well together? Do they not look wonderful standing side by side?" Mrs Weston whispered excitedly. "I cannot help but think they would make a wonderful pair together and Frank has certainly suggested the idea no more than a week ago."

"I doubt he did," Mr Knightly whispered back hoping his friend would quieten and he could concentrate on Emma's playing.

"He did! He had asked if it would be a terrible thing if his feelings for a friend had changed for something more! He must have meant Emma!"

"He could have easily meant Jane," Mr Knightly pointed out, "You are jumping to conclusions, Mrs Weston, and I can now understand where Emma got her stubborn desire of matchmaking from."

"Oh!" Mrs Weston let out a quiet noise of irritation. "I can understand why Emma argues with you so often! Just watch them Mr Knightly and you will understand what I am talking about."

Mr Knightly did watch them and he would argue with Mrs Weston that there was nothing to see later on that evening.

But the image of Emma leaning in close to Frank before shaking her head and laughing will haunt his dreams that night.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"What were you and Frank talking about earlier this evening?"

Emma pulled down her nightdress and turned to look at Jane who was avoiding her gaze by staring intently down at one of the blanket thrown over the bed. It had been a terribly exciting night with lots of singing and music, Emma felt it had been a success for the Coles and hoped for another party soon, and now they were both tried and ready for bed when Jane suddenly springs this question on her. She hoped her dear friend was not worried about anything or even doubting Frank's affections for her.

"You, dear Jane, we were talking about you," she said cheerfully as she picked up her brush and indicated Jane to turn so she could brush Jane's hair.

"Were you discussing my faults?" Jane asked.

Emma grimaced at the question she was sure Jane was trying to make a joke but it sounded like a weak effort in an attempt to disguise a true worry. She brushed Jane's hair in an attempt to soothe her nerves somewhat.

"We were discussing what sort of gift Frank should buy you actually," she said after a moment's silence. "Frank wanted to buy you a great big piano."

"Oh no!" Jane cried out rather horrified. "He did not!"

"He did too! He wanted you to have your own instrument to play with! Fortunately I talked him out of it, I told him he should wait until you are married and have your own household before he brought something so large."

"Oh thank you Emma, I cannot think what sort of talk a piano would cause!"

"Well then you have nothing to worry about on that account. I did however manage to talk Frank into buying you some jewellery."

"Oh Emma, you did not!"

"I did too! And he will, he wants to shower you in gifts to show his affection since he cannot marry you straight away, I think it is rather romantic."

"I do not deserve such gifts," Jane said shaking her head and causing Emma to almost scratch her ear with the hairbrush. "I would much rather he saved his money for something more important."

"Oh Jane, you silly girl!" Emma cried out exasperated as she embraced Jane from behind. The hairbrush was carelessly thrown onto the bed. "You are important! And more importantly you are important to him and he wants to make a little gesture to tell you that."

"Yes I suppose you are right, as always," Jane said and Emma grinned against her friend's shoulder as she heard that tone that Mr Knightly uses almost all the time. That 'do not allow this to go to your head, Emma' tone in which she usually replied with an innocent smile. "It is just that...I do not know if I am what he's looking for. We are not equals Emma."

"No you are not," Emma agreed, "for you are worth so much more than Frank Weston could ever dream of and he knows it. That's why I was able to talk him into buying nothing less than sapphires or rubies for you."

"Emma!"

Emma laughed delightedly as she was knocked back by Jane's elbow. They soon commenced a childish fight with the pillows once again and Emma could not help but think this is how it should be always.

She did not want to think of the implications of Frank and Jane marrying would have on her just yet.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Of course the fun could not last.

Emma had for one moment that it would. The very next day after the Cole's party Frank had suggested they should throw a ball so they could all dance and the Westons' had been very amiable about it as they agreed to host it (though it had to be at The Crown and not at The Randall's due to the lack of space) and they have allowed Jane and Emma to have a large input on what sort of decorations, music, and food as well as who should be invited.

Unfortunately within days of beginning to plan Frank was called back to his ailing aunt's side and the ball was put on hold. Jane was so distraught that she could not spend more time with Frank not even his arrival for a farewell accompanied with a small box that contained beautiful sapphire earrings for Jane could cheer her up.

Emma had once again secured them privacy on the edge of Hartfield so they can have a somewhat intimate goodbye (she tried desperately not to blush when she once again heard them kiss) and she was only slightly surprised at the sight of Jane in tears. The surprise was that Jane had never been the type to cry at least not so publicly (or, to be accurate, in front of Frank) but then to be parted from her love even if it is just for a few weeks is more than one can bear.

To give Jane some time to compose herself Emma walked Frank towards the road. "Oh Frank you look so miserable!" she said sadly.

"I feel miserable Emma, why did I wait? Why did I just not tell the whole world my feeling for Jane? I hate being away from her, Emma; it is as if someone has taken a dagger to my heart. Then when the pain fades there is only this emptiness that can never be filled until I am reunited with her."

"Oh Frank!"

There was very little Emma could do but embrace her dear friend tightly and give him what little comfort she could give before he left them for who knows how long. She felt him cling to her tightly as if he could drown his sorrows into her.

"You are my greatest comfort sometimes," he said, "my dearest and best friend."

Eventually they pulled apart and Frank kissed her hand goodbye as cheekily as possible but Emma knew he was still heartbroken at having to leave once again. She stood there watching unaware that the entire moment had been witnessed by someone else...

...Mr Knightly had turned to walk away the moment he saw Emma and Frank locked in an embrace. He cannot explain why it had bothered him so but he had a distinct feeling that someone had rudely punched him in the gut and an irrational urge to do the same to young Frank Weston.

It was then when he came to gut wrenching realisation that he was in love with Emma Woodhouse and had only just lost her to another man.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma had never disliked anyone in her life. There had been moments where she had felt irritated with something (especially with Miss Bates) and there had been times where she looked down on a person (Mr Martin comes to mind at this) but she had never disliked someone.

Until she met the new Mrs Elton.

It had been bad enough that she had to comfort Harriet who had been heartbroken over the news, and it had been even worse that she had to endure Jane's pointed looks that almost screamed 'I told you so' while comforting said friend. But it had been even worse when she actually met the woman.

Mrs Elton was pretty enough with blue eyes and blonde curls done up elegantly while she was dressed in what was apparently the latest fashions though Emma really wasn't sure since she never followed them and preferred to wear mostly simple gowns unless there was a special occasion. She was apparently a clever and talented woman, the perfect accomplished woman that men dream about marrying, but Emma saw very little actual intelligence in the woman and she has yet to see any real talent apart from constantly talking.

And it was not even the annoying babble like Miss Bates which can be easily ignored. It was terrible, irritating, bragging and thinly veiled insults with a sickly sweet voice. Emma felt a terrible violent urge to smash the teapot over Mrs Elton's head midway their first meeting it had been only her self control and Jane's presence that kept her temper restrained and the urge only a small daydream.

She wondered why Mr Elton would marry someone who would be so quick to insult his home but then Mr Knightly's voice drifted in her mind about the twenty thousand pounds and then a small little reminder that Mr Elton did not grow up in Highbury like she had made her realise that Mr Elton perhaps did not care as much as she did.

The afternoon steadily got worse as the vile woman had not only insulted Mrs Weston and Emma's lifestyle but acted over familiar towards Mr Knightly (referring him to Knightly without any formal address, the nerve of that woman!) and then she decided to take it upon herself to mentor Jane.

Jane did not need this women's interference! They were all perfectly happy without Mrs Elton's opinions before she had come and they would continue to be happy without them for the rest of their lives!

As soon as the Eltons left (which could not have happened sooner!) Emma decided to take out her frustrations and anger on the piano much to Jane's distress.

Jane had always been a lover of music which will always be her second love to Frank and to hear Emma brutally murder every single song she played was doing nothing good to her own agitated nerves.

When Mr Knightly arrived that evening for a visit everyone sighed in relief. Miss Bates even voiced loudly what Jane had been thinking.

"Oh thank the lord you are here Mr Knightly! Perhaps you could cheer up Miss Woodhouse so she could stop that terrible noise. Oh dear! I did not mean to be so rude and insulting! I only had meant..."

"I know what you had meant, Miss Bates, and I know you do not mean to insult Emma," Mr Knightly said gently as he took his gloves and hat off, "I shall talk to Emma now and save your ears from any more pain."

Within a few moments of leaving the Bates, Mr Woodhouse, and Jane alone there was an instant silence much to everyone's relief which caused another round of sighs. Jane stood up and left the parlour to see how Emma was now she had calmed down or was at least being chided by Mr Knightly.

She was a little bit astonished to find Emma and Mr Knightly sitting so close on the music bench murmuring quietly to one another. Jane smiled to herself happily as she saw the growing contentment on Emma's face.

She wondered how long it shall be until Emma realised that Mr Knightly meant to her what Frank meant to Jane.

EWEWEWEWEWEW

_25__th__ April 1816_

_My beloved Jane, _

_I am filled with longing to be home by your side. It is the most excruciating pain I have to endure in my whole life as I miss you more and more each day. I miss how your eyes light up when you smile, I miss your laugh that fills the room, and I miss the warmth you give me when I hold you in my arms. I find myself missing Highbury just as much, I miss the scenery, I miss Hartfield's stifling warmth as every fire is lit, I miss your aunt's endearing babbles, Emma's cheerful demeanour, and I miss being able to see my father and stepmother on a regular basis. _

_So I must thank you for sending me news regularly, I must say that Mrs Elton does sound ghastly, do give Emma my sympathy, and I must also apologise for not being able to write as often as I should. My aunt is always questioning every move I make and I dare not allow her to get a whiff of my more than sibling attachment to you. I take this opportunity to write to as I am writing to my beloved stepmother and father as well to inform you and our dear friend Emma that I have convinced my uncle it is in my aunt's best interests if we moved to Richmond where it is good for the health. I will be able to visit Highbury more often than I would here and we would finally be able to have our ball together. _

_I am looking forwards to when I can dance with you and dream of it every night until it is truth. _

_With all my heart,_

_Yours only, _

_Frank. _

"There you go dear Jane," Emma said cheerfully as she passed back Frank's letter to her friend. "Frank had not written so often simply because he wanted to protect you. He has not grown bored of you or anything as silly as that."

Jane was beginning to regret ever mentioning her worries to Emma. The last month had been silent without Frank writing often and Jane allowed her own insecurities about her financial and social status as well as the hints Mrs Weston dropped about Emma and Frank prey on her mind. All she could think was the silence from her fiancée had to be because he no longer desired her and was bored of her constantly writing. Emma had found her worries far too silly and repeatedly told Jane so at every private moment they had together which is more often than many people would believe.

"What is silly?"

The two girls turned to see John Knightly standing by their bedroom door which had been left open by one of his little horrors who had been far too overexcited. Emma quickly folded the letter away into her jewellery box.

"Nothing that is of your concern, John," Emma said calmly, "are the children all in bed?"

"Yes, and everyone else is waiting upon you two," John said somewhat impatiently, "Who was the letter from?"

"It is really none of your business, John," Emma said before Jane could stutter out a lie (she could feel her heart beat faster at the idea of lying to the man she considered as an older, if somewhat distant and not so close, brother). "Come along before the Eltons arrive and that woman finds something new to criticise."

"It is not a love letter from another poor man you are encouraging on the behalf of another woman is it?" John teased Emma as they headed down the hall and towards the stairs.

Emma glowered at John Knightly for the reminder of his previous teasing over the Christmas Holidays about Mr Elton. Jane could not help but giggle a little at the look on Emma's face while John smirked as they headed down the stairs.

"I have you know that I am avoiding the matchmaking business after the upsetting few months Harriet has been through. Although I do not wish to admit it, I do confess your brother had been right, this is the last time we talk about this topic," Emma said with all her dignity and pride.

They reached the bottom of the stairs with John still smirking down at Emma as older teasing brothers usually do. "If you wish, Emma," he said.

"Now please," Emma said losing all pride and dignity rather quickly, "please, be agreeable."

"When am I not?" John asked bewildered at the sudden change of topic.

"I will not list the times you were not for we would be here all evening!" Emma retorted. "I am asking you as your sister in law to please be agreeable to this woman. I know it will be testing but please."

"Why on earth did you invite the woman if you cannot stand her?" John asked. He turned to Jane as if to ask her what could possibly be going on in Emma's mind right this moment in time.

"It is unfortunately Emma's duty as the leading lady of Highbury's society to welcome Mrs Elton," Jane said softly, "the evening will be far more endurable if we all act agreeable and give Mrs Elton no cause to speak maliciously."

John sighed heavily. "Very well, if the sensible one says so."

"I am sensible as well!" Emma protested.

Much to Emma's indignation John left the hallway laughing loudly and very soon Mr Knightly would join in his laughter in the drawing room before the Eltons arrive.

No one else, Miss Bates especially, could not understand what the joke was.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

The long and very tiring evening was finally over as Emma gladly saw the door close behind the Eltons. Mr and Mrs Weston had left early due to exhaustion on the behalf of Mrs Weston, and Mr Knightly will be leaving shortly after perhaps another drink or two with John. As Emma ensured the Eltons were definitely gone she was greeted with a grinning John once more and knew she would not live this evening down.

"Be agreeable John, you asked, please John be agreeable, you had said, well I was not the one being disagreeable this evening was I?" John teased.

"Oh do not tease me tonight John Knightly!" Emma snapped. "That woman could test the patience of a saint! You and your brother have regularly told me I am the exact opposite of one therefore I can lose my temper with such a horrid woman! How dare she insult Jane and the Bates so?"

The teasing demeanour of her brother in law faded at an instant as he looked as grim and irritated as she felt. "I know," he said coolly, "it had been uncalled for to say such things. It was especially uncalled for her to interfere in Jane's life as she was trying to."

"Has Miss Bates calmed down yet?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Isabella managed to soothe her somewhat and I believe your father is reassuring her that she is not a burden and is always welcome in Hartfield."

"Well she is! I do not care what that woman says, Miss Bates is a dearly loved friend who has always paid for her own things and would not allow us to treat her to anything more than the roof over her head and the food on her plate. Jane is my foster sister that means all of her expenses including a small dowry if she so wishes to be married will be paid by my father. There is no charity, there is no sordid business going on like she implied, and there is definitely no need for Jane or Miss Bates or poor Mrs Bates to leave Hartfield!"

John allowed Emma to vent out her frustration and only wished he could do the same. There would not be a single person who would not feel that urge if they had heard Mrs Elton tonight who would not secretly wish to slap the woman in the face. The foul woman had not only had the nerve to suggest that Jane should leave her home in favour of a governess job (to a family who had connections to Mrs Elton) but that there was something 'disturbingly odd' about Mr Woodhouse living in a house with four unmarried women at various ages. Perhaps if one was to look at this on the outside they would agree with Mrs Elton after all the arrangement Mr Woodhouse has with the Bates is not exactly proper and had cause great scandal when it first started but that did not mean a thing at all. The whole of Highbury knows that Mr Woodhouse has not touched a woman since the loss of his most beloved wife.

The whole of Highbury has seen the lifestyle at Hartfield at some point or another and they see no oddity disturbing or otherwise about the loving family environment given to three motherless children. Miss Bates did not live on charity and often argued to use her limited funds to pay for her own, her mothers, and occasionally Jane's clothing (she often lost on Jane's account for Emma had always been determined her foster sister wore the best like she did), she had been a great assistance in caring and teaching three rowdy children and continues to be a wonderful carer to John's own children when he and Isabella were in need of an afternoon alone.

John has never once thought that there had been something wrong about the way Hartfield was run. No matter what disagreements he might have had with Mr Woodhouse or Miss Bates or Emma there was he held them in the highest regard as part of his own family and he took it a great insult that Mrs Elton would imply such things about them.

The moment Mr Weston had mentioned he too lived at Hartfield from time to time and had left his son in Mr Woodhouse's and the Bates care Mrs Elton had kept silent on the matter. However that did not stop her persisting in Jane's position in life should be a governess and midway through the last course of the night when she had even gone as far to say Jane should stay at the Vicarage to make herself proper in time for her position Emma had snapped completely and coldly told Mrs Elton to drop the matter as well as simultaneously telling her to mind her own business while insulting the newly married woman.

The Eltons did not stay for tea and coffee afterwards much to everyone's relief and poor Miss Bates immediately broke down into hysterics causing the men to depart quickly as the women rushed to her side to calm her down.

"At least no one can say this evening had been boring," John said much to Emma's frustration.

"You...oh...I...urgh!" Emma let out a small shriek of outrage that caused John to struggle to hide his amusement. She reminded him far too much of her younger self when she had been prone to temper tantrums he could not help but idly wonder if his own little Emma will grow up to be exactly like her aunt. "I think I shall speak to the sensible brother," she said finally.

"I am the sensible brother," John said unbothered.

Technically he was the sensible one since he had a successful career, a good home, a wife of good birth, and five children which fitted in the standards of society but no one can say George was not sensible as he worked just as hard with the family lands and had not lost a single piece of the family fortune nor has he fallen for any sort of woman who would have only married him for his wealth.

He watched rather amused as Emma took her turn to laugh and walk away just has he had earlier this evening. Instead of speaking to his brother Emma embraced Jane who was on her way out of the parlour room and then called out her farewells to everyone before the pair went to bed.

Isabella came out just as the two girls were on the stairs. "Have you been teasing my sister again?" she asked in a mock stern voice.

John held his wife close before answering. "No more than usual, I am sure Jane will have her calm by morning and I will not be in any danger of retribution. Is your father and Miss Bates well?"

"Miss Bates is now fully calm and will go to bed after a nightcap, Father is his usual self, he insists we must have an extra blanket for he is sure there will be a draft tonight, and George is sitting with them for the time being, Father is trying to convince him to stay the night," Isabella informed him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What a foul woman that Mrs Elton is," she murmured, "I do pity Emma for having to put up with the likes of her."

"I do not for Emma has shown she will not stand for Mrs Elton to behave in such a manner and I am sure within a few months no one will want to invite the Eltons to anything. That sort of woman will be bored quickly with no social events and wish to move quickly and then Emma will no longer have to put up with Mrs Elton," John said calmly. "Now go to bed Mrs Knightly and I shall join you once my brother has reassured your father he is not going to fall off his horse and leaves for the night."

"As you wish Mr Knightly," Isabella said with a familiar sparkle in her eyes.

As John heads down the hallway he cannot help but think this has been the most entertaining stay he had at Hartfield since Emma, Frank, and Jane were children.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **for Iambbq, who wanted Frank to have his revenge on Mrs Elton.

Frank's return to Highbury was marked by Mrs Weston's happy announcement. The news was received with some surprise but mostly delight from all quarters with the exception of Mr Woodhouse who had thought it was far too dangerous for Miss Taylor to be with child at her age.

"Mrs Weston, Father," Emma corrected her father for what had felt like the fiftieth time this week alone, "and it is not so dangerous, Mrs Weston is young still!"

"I think it is marvellous news," Frank said excitedly, "I cannot wait to have a sibling in the world. I shall be the best brother there ever had been to this child, I insist if it is a girl you must name her after yourself for you are one of the greatest women in all of England." Mr Knightly rolled his eyes at what he felt was a falsely grand compliment while Emma and Jane pretended to be offended and Mrs Weston flushed a bright pink. "Oh do not look so insulted Emma; you already have a child named after you. It is only Jane who should be upset; you must quickly promise her that you shall name your child after her."

"Very well, I will" Emma said airily, "but you must name your own child after myself."

"An Emma Weston would be a wonder to the world," Frank agreed heartily without realising the implications.

Emma was too involved in Miss Bates' babble which was over excited at the prospect of another child in Highbury. She was debating more to herself than anything whether she should knit something blue or pink while Emma was throwing out suggestions equally excited. Jane and Mr Knightly would have been pleased at how well Emma was getting along with Miss Bates if it had not been for the monstrous envy eating away at them.

Mr Knightly was thinking how an Emma Weston would be a terrible thing especially if she had once been an Emma Woodhouse. He would much prefer the company of Emma Woodhouse rather than share her with her husband as Emma Weston. He could not help but think of how much nicer the world would be if Emma Woodhouse became an Emma Knightly because baby Emma was not enough for the world.

Jane was thinking how Emma Weston probably sounded far better than Jane Weston and how excited Mrs Weston looked at the idea as well as Mr Weston who was sitting with Mr Woodhouse looking pleased and proud of his only living child. No one would want her as a daughter in law and Frank was slowly falling more and more for Emma instead of her. she felt her heart break just a little bit more but despite her jealousy of Emma she could not bring herself to hate her dearest friend in the world who has never meant any harm to her.

It would perhaps be easier if she could hate Emma Woodhouse.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"It is like fairy land," Jane gasped in admiration.

The Crown had indeed been transformed into a beautiful ethereal ballroom that had caused Emma to gasp in admiration just as much as Jane did. It was perfect and Emma could not think how this evening could go wrong.

"You look perfect for the part of a Fairy Queen," Emma complimented her dearest friend.

Jane was dressed simply but Emma knew her white gown was made from some of the best muslin in England and the simplicity of it merely made Jane look more beautiful. Emma felt her lips twitch as she thought Jane looked almost like a bride she was certainly blushing like one at the compliment.

"You are beautiful as well, Emma," Jane finally said although she appeared quite mortified still.

Miss Bates dressed in her best had already cornered Mrs Weston who was dressed in a very fine silk gown and began to chat the rather tired woman's ear off. Mr Knightly stood in a far corner taking to another gentleman while Mrs Goddard was straightening Harriet up who was also dressed in a simple style as Jane. Emma would have felt over-dressed in her new pink gown if it had not been for Mrs Elton's over-decorated gown with its many silk additions and pieces of lace as well as the feathered headdress. Emma could not understand why one would want to be so over-dressed and making oneself look like a desert that the Prince Regent might eat.

As well as being overdressed Mrs Elton began to cause trouble by insisting on leading the dance. Frank had promised to dance the first dance with Emma so he could have the last one with Jane and insisted on keeping such a promise forcing Mr Weston to lead the dance as his wife rested on the sidelines with the company of Mrs Goddard and Miss Bates.

"I would not want to dance with that infernal woman after what she has said to my family," Frank murmured in dark tones to Emma as the musicians began to play.

"Do not think of it or you shall spoil your mood for the evening and be unable to enjoy yourself," Emma said quietly back. Inwardly, however, she was burning with joy knowing that Frank still considered both the Woodhouses and Bates' as family. It was always nice to hear such meaningful words. "And you do not want Jane to dance with an irritable dance partner, do you?" she added much louder and teasingly.

"Ah Jane," Frank sighed as stepped past Emma and did a turn before clasping her hand. "Is she not the most beautiful woman in the room?" he asked as they turned clockwise. "See how her skin glows in the light? And how perfectly elegant her neck is as she leans down to talk to Miss Smith."

"You poet," Emma teased.

They laughed for the rest of the dance and then spent the first few moments of the next dance grinning insanely at one another. However it was not long until Emma's smile faded into a small worried frown as she saw Mr Elton give Harriet a cold dismissal as the poor girl sat alone with no partner to dance with. At this point even Jane had someone to dance with as Mrs Elton decided to sit this one out leaving poor Mr Weston without a dancing partner.

"I shall dance with her after this," Frank promised unwilling to see his friend unable to enjoy the ball.

She smiled but could not keep it for long as she saw Harriet in near tears. Suddenly Mr Knightly rose magnificently to the occasion as he stood before Harriet and offered his hand out to her. Emma finally managed to turn her attention back to Frank as Harriet beamed with happiness on Mr Knightly's arm.

"So much for not being able to dance," Frank jested as Mr Knightly gracefully joined the dancing as if he had always been a part of it.

"We already knew he can dance. After all he used to help teach us," Emma reminded Frank as she admired Mr Knightly's dancing form. "He just does not enjoy it as we do."

"Then it is a very good thing he is not part of the society in London or Bath," Frank said cheerfully, "most do nothing but dance all night there."

"Is it wonderful?" Emma asked curiously.

"Most certainly. I am considering renting a house in either city so I can show off my new wife to the world," Frank said, "Jane would enjoy the many pursuits there are with theatre, opera, and ball after ball."

"Oh how very lucky you are!" Emma cried out.

"You should come with us once we are settled," Frank said, "Bring your father along as well. We would be attentive to every need he has, after all it is the least we could do after everything he had done for us."

"You are too kind but sadly I do not think Father can travel these days," Emma said sadly.

"Chin up Emma. You have been frowning far too much this evening, I want you to smile until you go home, it is an order!"

It was an order Emma was very ready to obey.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Knightly sighed heavily as a high loud piercing shriek filled the air. It was immediately followed up with Mr Elton's over the top worrying for his wife who had just screamed in such a ghastly way. He had no doubt in the world it had something to do with one of the troublesome threesome although he had a feeling it was more or less likely to be Frank since Jane was more restrained and Emma had already snapped earlier this month.

He turned to see Frank apologising profusely to Mrs Elton who had a large, rapidly growing, bright red damp stain on the front of her dress.

"I am ever so sorry Madame; I did not see you at all! I swear before God, pardon me Vicar, I did not see you. I was so intrigued by the decorations Miss Fairfax and Miss Woodhouse had cleverly used, do you not think so?"

His rather insincere and loud apologies were ignored in favour of Mr Elton's and his wife's roars of indignation.

"How dare you sir! You distress my wife purposely! Men like you are vile and outrageous and...And...And well so vile I cannot think of another insult!"

"This dress cost over fifty pounds! It is pure silk and you have ruined it with your carelessness!"

"I cannot abide such behaviour to my wife!"

"Oh! Oh! How could you? Let's go Mr E; I feel we are in inferior company here."

"Indeed dearest, the company and dancing is far superior in Bath than it could ever be here," much to Mr Knightly's fury Mr Elton shot a look of contempt at Emma and Jane who were standing afar while trying to keep their giggling at bay. Emma had ducked her head into Jane's shoulders while Jane held on tightly with tears of sheer joy glittering in her eyes and her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip to prevent such an outburst. "The decor in Bath is also far superior than it could ever be here."

Together the married couple stormed out of the room with their heads held up high. Mr Knightly's fury seemed to swell as he saw Frank pull Jane out of the corner and use his handkerchief in the most intimate way to wipe the blood from her fierce biting off her lips. Emma did not seem to mind but then despite her boasting she had always been rather innocent in the ways of flirtation instead she had rushed towards him with bright eager eyes as she talked excitedly of the incident that just passed.

Mr Knightly could not hold onto his anger for long with such a pleasant and wondrous sight such as a happy Emma before him. Rapidly the conversation moved from the Eltons to dancing when Mr Weston announced the dancing was to start once more.

"And who will you dance with, my dear Emma?" Mr Knightly asked curiously.

Emma stared at him with wide eyes, "Well you, of course," she said simply and he felt his heart skip a beat much to his embarrassment, "if you will ask me."

He stood up right and held out his hand towards her. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.

She beamed at him as she accepted his hand and between the fine cloths of both gloves he could almost feel the warmth of her own hand in his.

"Why yes I shall," she declared.

He discovered the most enjoyable moment of this evening had been the two dances he shared with Emma and it will remain the most memorable moment of the evening with the spilling wine on Mrs Elton's dress as a close second in the later years of his life.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"I had the greatest of fun last night, did you not Jane?" Emma asked for perhaps the fifth time this morning.

Jane murmured an agreement as she experimented changing a key note in the symphony she was playing, they both grimaced as it caused a gloomier tone to the music, and Jane immediately switched back to how the script dictated it to be.

"I thoroughly enjoyed watching Frank spill his wine on Mrs Elton. It certainly improved the evening; do you not think so Jane?" Emma continued.

Jane was about to once more agree with her dear friend when she saw something move outside the window. She turned to stare at it properly only to gasp in horror at the shocking sight. Emma immediately stood up and ran out of the room to greet a staggering Frank who was carrying a dishevelled Harriet Smith in his arms.

Jane followed soon after to catch the tail end of Harriet Smith's tale of fearsome gypsies and the heroics of Frank. The excited glazed look in Emma's eyes told Jane immediately that her dearest friend was already romanticising the moment while Jane could not help but watch her fiancée in fear as she was sure there was a bruise forming on his cheek.

"You will need some cold water on a cloth to relieve any pain either you must feel from your injuries," Jane said sternly as she took Frank's arm into hers. "I shall take Frank into the kitchens and fetch a bowl for Miss Smith, who should really be lying down."

"Yes of course!" Emma agreed heartedly, "Lie down dear Harriet and let me attend to your needs. You must have had an awful fright!"

"Oh Miss Woodhouse, you are so good to me," Harriet gushed as she allowed Emma to forcibly move her onto the sofa. "I do not know what I do without a friend like you. Nor without a good friend such as Mr Weston."

"It was no great task, Miss Smith," Frank said cheerfully, "I would do it again within a moment." He then walked out into the hallway with Jane on his arm remaining his cheerful self despite whatever fear he may have caused in her heart. "Do not worry so, Jane," he chided gently, "I am well as ever and the only cure I need is a kiss from you."

Hesitatingly Jane kisses his cheek gently and glances up and down the hall in case someone had witnessed such a potentially scandalous moment. Her eyes met Frank's and she was surprised to find some disappointment there. Did he not enjoy her kiss anymore?

She feared that he no longer did and now had his sights set on a far more interesting lady.

Emma was instantly the first to come to mind.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Emma listened once again to Harriet's retelling of being rescued by Frank only this time it had been embellished with such romantic feeling as Harriet, slowly, excitedly, and most strongly filled with emotion told her about her own growing feelings for her rescuer.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Harriet asked hopefully with some eagerness as well.

Emma could not bear to break her dear friend's heart but if she did not then she would only set Harriet's hopes up and have them destroyed like she had with Mr Elton a few months ago.

"Oh Harriet!" she cried out sadly. "I am afraid he is already spoken for though I cannot tell you by whom!"

She hoped that Harriet would drop the subject with a disappointment that all girls feel when the one they love does not return their feelings. Harriet almost does as her head droops and she visibly seems to fade away into nothingness. "I did not know Mr Knightly was betrothed," she whispered.

"_Mr Knightly_?"

"Oh yes, he was so gentlemanly when he had rescued me from embarrassment last night," Harriet almost swooned. "I was sure I would burst with joy when he held my hand in such a manner!"

"But...but I had thought you were referring to Frank Weston and his rescue not even an hour ago!" Emma stuttered out as she felt her heart begin to beat more rapidly and a strange chilling coldness spread over her skin.

"Oh no! I could never think of _Frank Weston_ in such a manner," Harriet laughed, "after all we both know it is you he is interested in."

Emma could not bring herself to correct her friend. Partly because she had promised Frank some time ago to neither deny nor encourage the rumours of his courtship with her in order to protect Jane from the ire of his ill-tempered aunt but it was mostly because of this terrible dread that was filling her up by the second.

Mr Knightly could not marry Harriet Smith!

He could not marry anyone! He was hers, they were to be friends for the rest of their lives, and then in heaven when God feels they are needed there. He was...they were...oh but...

"Miss Woodhouse do you think I could possibly, just possibly, have a chance with a gentleman as superior as Mr Knightly?" Harriet asked half fearfully and half nervously.

Emma could not have said any negative thing to such a timid and needy expression. She had always felt the need to protect those in such a need but she could not remember the life for her what she had said to Harriet, her lips feel far too numb, and then, and then Harriet happily left practically skipping as Emma sunk onto the cold floor of the foyer after closing the front door on Emma (she did not think to call for the footman, she could not think at all at this moment).

Surely the world knew that Mr Knightly could not marry any other woman apart from Emma Woodhouse?

With such a realisation she let out a small choked sob.

"Emma? Emma what is the matter?"

The soft voice is followed by warmth as Jane holds her close and Frank kneels beside her. She can see Frank's concerned face and Jane's arm around her shoulder as Jane's hand cradled her head to Jane's own shoulder.

"Emma? Did something terrible happen?" Frank asked worriedly. "Did Harriet say something?"

Emma opened her mouth only to let out another sob and she held onto Jane tightly as she cried out every dreaded and angry tear onto the soft blue clothed shoulder. She was so angry and so hurt all the same time. She hated Harriet for daring to love her Mr Knightly. She hated herself for not realising such emotions until it was too late. And worst of all she hated crying in front of her dearest friends who did not need any more trouble than they already have.

Finally, finally, she lifts her head up and pulls away from Jane to speak.

"I am in love with Mr Knightly," she confesses and then falls back into despairing tears on Jane's shoulder.

It was too late for such a confession.

Mr Knightly was to be Harriet's and she was to be an old maid.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a moment of silence at Emma's tearful confession. Frank turned to look at Jane who did not seem so surprised at the revelation and after a moment of staring at one another (he could not help it! She had such beautiful eyes!) They broke apart and Frank said cheerfully,

"Oh is that all?"

Emma tore herself away from Jane and glared furiously at him. "Is that all?" she repeated. "Is that _all_? I have just told you the very secret nature of my heart that I did not know myself until this very moment and you say _is that all_?"

"Oh come on Em!" Frank said only slightly unnerved at the furious look Emma was giving him. "Jane and I have known about your feelings for Mr Knightly since we were children. This is hardly groundbreaking news."

"Those feelings before were merely a childish infatuation!" Emma shouted. "I out grew those years ago despite your teasing! I only realised that instead of a strong and deep friendship I had been feeling something so much more for him and you just say is that all?"

Frank inwardly moaned Emma was never going to forgive him for that, he just knows it. She will remind him every single time for many years to come but instead of arguing with her, he allowed Jane to speak.

"Emma dear," Jane said gently, "Frank did not mean to insult you. He was just pointing out that it had always been so obvious that you loved Mr Knightly. After all you are always seeking his company and look so happy when you are in it. He is the only one who can truly calm you down and give you the comfort you desire. I had hoped that your feelings for him were beyond friendship."

"And Mr Knightly would fall over his feet to assure your happiness," Frank said as he pulled out his handkerchief and held it out to Emma. "If you just tell him how you feel I am sure he would propose to you in an instant."

"He will not," Emma moaned and she wiped her eyes dry, "he has never seen me more than a silly girl and I know he has a romantic inclination towards Harriet."

Frank laughed. "Oh come on Em, Mr Knightly and Harriet Smith? It would never work."

"Oh just leave Frank Weston!" Emma shouted as she threw his handkerchief at him. It flopped helplessly on the floor. "If you cannot be helpful then perhaps you should go, you...you...insensitive hog-grubber!"

Frank's smile disappeared altogether as he picked up his handkerchief his whole demeanour had changed to a much cooler one. "Very well I shall leave," he said coldly, "after all I was supposed to return to Richmond anyway."

With a shallow bow he leaves quickly without a second look at Jane much to her own disappointment.

"Oh Emma," Jane almost chided her friend, "Let's get you upstairs and wash your face and fix yourself up before your father thinks you have fallen ill and bans you from all balls together."

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Knightly did not think he could be in a more tense situation.

The Eltons having realised their behaviour had meant they would be cut off from the little society Highbury had to offer had quickly resolved their problems with both the Westons and Woodhouses. Of course they had continued to pretend they were the ones who had been wronged and it had been Emma who apologised to them but no one could be bothered to correct them.

Highbury had always been made for the quiet life after all.

To enjoy the fine weather they had been given Emma, Jane, Miss Bates, Frank, Mr Weston, Harriet Smith, the Eltons, and Mr Knightly had gone for a walk before returning to Hartfield for a cold drink and some entertainment.

For reasons unknown Frank was acting sullen and was giving Emma a somewhat cold attitude while Jane was more quiet than usual, and Emma seemed distant and depressed despite being in the company of her dearest friends. Once they were settled down in the parlour of Hartfield Emma went to fetch the letters their nephews had left behind on the last visit of Isabella and John over the Easter Holidays and Mrs Elton turned to discuss the Strawberry Picking party in the following week.

"I do think you need a feminine touch-"

"No thank you; there is only one woman I trust with such matters-"

"Mrs Weston," she said somewhat disdainfully.

"No Mrs Knightly," he corrected her.

There was a loud clattering sound and they turned to find Emma had dropped the box of letters. "I am sorry," she said ducking down to pick them up. "They had slipped."

Jane rushed over to help Emma pick the little cards up. Mr Knightly watched worriedly as Emma murmured shakily to Jane, he could not make out the words but he could see she was shaking and rather pale, he hope she was not ill. It would worry her father far too much if she was ill. Once they were settled Emma sat between Frank and Jane and the tension seemed to have doubled as everyone quietly turned to play the game.

Mr Knightly watched enviously as Emma sent a word to Frank who solved it quickly enough and grinned before sending her a word of his own. They shared a smile that caused Jane to frown a little bit.

He could not help but notice something had changed between the three of them. On occasion it appears nothing has changed and they are the troublesome three they had always been but then there are times where Jane and Emma are naturally closer with their many interests and shared gender but then Frank and Emma had similar personalities and appear to be having a more intimate relationship, and then Frank appears to have a flirtation with Jane as well and the girls are not as close as they seem to be. As well as today Frank and Emma seem somewhat estranged which was highly unusual but once they are friends again Jane distances herself.

He did not like this change at all especially if the change continues to progress the way it is he would lose Emma and likely to see her and Jane deeply hurt.

Frank created another word and gave it to Jane she sent it back looking rather cross and he tried to give it again before Jane stood up. "Pardon me," she said quietly, "I am tired from the walk and then to rest."

"Oh yes, Jane," Mrs Elton agreed, "We should go as well Mr E, I do feel rather tired myself."

Emma left to see the Eltons, Frank and Mr Weston, and Harriet off at the front of the house while Mr Knightly decided to clear away the letters when he found the word Frank had made for Jane.

_Fiwe _

Carefully he moved the f and the w around and glowered at the word.

_Wife. _

A distant memory of when they were barely six where Frank stood up and declared he would marry both Emma and Jane_. Well you cannot,_ Mr Knightly thought darkly, _it is not only unlawful and morally wrong but it is a selfish thing as well. You cannot have both of them._

"Oh you did not have to tidy them away," Emma's voice drifted in the room behind him. He quickly pushed Frank's word into the box unable to hurt Emma's feelings as he heard her walk closer towards him. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," he said as he pushed the remaining letters back into the box, "Emma...do you think that Frank may have a more intimate attachment to Jane than he pretends to have"

Emma seemed to have frozen completely as if she was made of ice and snow she was so pale as well. "I have no reason to think that Frank pretends anything when it comes to his attachment to Jane," she said quietly and firmly.

Mr Knightly did not press further as he could not bear the thought of hurting Emma and telling her about Frank's word to Jane would likely hurt her deeply. Instead he murmured his goodbyes and left Emma to organise the room for the evening activities of the family household.

He was so uncertain at what he should do now.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Jane refused to open her eyes when she felt Emma climb into bed beside her. There is a long silence between them as they laid there in the slowly growing darkness.

"I think Mr Knightly suspects about your romantic relationship with Frank," Emma said finally. Jane said nothing but she opened her eyes and listened carefully to see what will be Emma's next few words. "I neither confirmed or denied anything...but I cannot lie to him Jane...I cannot lie to him."

Jane felt for Emma's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I am sorry Emma," she said softly. "I do not want to keep lying. I am so tired of it all but for some reason Frank continues to persist in keeping everything a secret."

"He does not want you to suffer the insults and snide remarks from that society and his own aunt," Emma said immediately, "he only wants to protect you."

"Does he or does he regret ever asking for my hand?"

"Jane," Emma sighed, "he would never regret such a question. He loves you."

Jane did not reply. Emma did not fully understand her fears and suspicions especially since she is the centre of them. It tires Jane out so much because she had no place to hide and cry without Emma appearing and trying to get her to talk. Although she knew that Emma deeply loved Mr Knightly it did not stop the fact that Emma was a beautiful rich woman who already held Frank's affections as a foster sister, such affections can easily turn to love as it has easily turned with Jane. Then of course everyone wanted Frank to marry Emma, they were a perfect fit with their cheerful, warm, and outgoing personalities and enjoyed many activities from dancing to exploring the world around them. Of course socially as the richer members of society in Highbury they too were a perfect fit.

Jane with her quieter lifestyle, poor circumstances, and less than beautiful looks could not compete with Emma Woodhouse and Frank has very likely realised this.

The long silence between them dragged on and for a second Jane almost thought that Emma had fallen asleep.

"Mrs Knightly," she whispered in a complete horror, "He is thinking of marriage with Harriet."

Jane doubted that but she did not voice such thoughts. After all she constantly finds it difficult to believe Emma when she said Frank loved him.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

The Strawberry Picking party was not a success. The heat was insufferable and Frank managed to arrive late in a sullen and dreadful mood because of it. Mrs and Mr Elton managed to amuse the whole party with Mrs Elton's arrival on a donkey which will bring amused smiles on people's faces for years to come. Midway through the afternoon before Frank had managed to arrive Jane departed and Mr Knightly was rather inclined to believe it was due to Mrs Elton's persisting nagging to become the Smallridges' governess.

Emma had at first thoroughly enjoy herself it had been a long time since she visited Donwell Abbey and she did not know how much she had missed its large arched ceilings and grand long corridors that had managed to keep a rather cosy feel to it. She could not help but relish being in Mr Knightly's home instead of hers for it was a very refreshing change not that her father agreed as he grumbled quietly to himself and the silent Mrs Bates by the fireplace. She enjoyed being able to pick the delicious large red fruits and could not wait to have them as a treat after dinner.

Her enjoyment began to fade as she saw Mr Knightly and Harriet close to one another as Mr Knightly was discussing something in great detail. She could not allow herself to get upset since she had not seen Harriet this happy in a long time and Mr Knightly seemed to enjoy himself as much as she had been before.

She could not ruin either of her friends' happiness even if it had meant she would have to break her own heart for them to be happy.

She sighed heavily and decided it was all for the best really if she kept to her word about being an old maid like Miss Bates. To hide her own dark mood she decided to return inside where she found Jane marching across the foyer looking rather distressed and furious. They exchanged words in which Jane revealed how very tired she was and Emma knew she did not mean about the exhausting weather and behaviour of Mrs Elton today.

As she said goodbye to Jane and enjoyed the shade of the great oak tree that stood far from the gardens Frank made his way in his own irritable mood and continued to grumble quite for some time before Emma snapped.

"Oh for heaven's sake Frank! If you are not going to enjoy today then perhaps you are better off returning to Richmond!"

Frank looked at her rather shamefaced. "I am sorry Em," he said apologetically, "it is just that I came across Jane on my way here and we had argued. It had not been a very good one and I fear she is thinking of ending our engagement."

"She just does not want to keep on lying," Emma reassured her friend immediately forgiving him. "Perhaps if you were to tell your father and Mrs Weston-"

"I cannot!" Frank blurted out immediately. "You know what my father is like Emma. He would instantly contact my aunt about the match and then that would be that. She would ensure I could never return to Highbury and Jane while she lives if I wish to inherit so I can afford to care for the Bates' I must hide this until my aunt has died."

"But surely all this lying and keeping secrets is only causing more damage!" Emma cried out. "It is ever so exhausting and difficult. Poor Jane has Mrs Elton pulling at her to accept the governess job. Jane has to lie whenever she receives a letter from you and it is so difficult for her to keep a calm front when people drop hints of a match between you and I. Surely the secret must end now so we can all be able to sleep peacefully."

"And perhaps," Frank snapped his eyes glittering with anger and hurt that Emma did not agree with him, "if you were to tell Mr Knightly your feelings you would not feel the need to break down in tears so often in public."

"Jane is right," Emma said tonelessly, "this is ever so tiring."

She then walked away ignoring Frank's calls and pleading. She leaned against the cool stone of one of the storage houses and sighed heavily. She suddenly had a longing desire to go to bed and never get out for at least a decade. Surely then there will be no drama to endure.

"Emma?"

Emma jumped slightly rather startled at the sudden soft call of her name. She turned to see Mr Knightly staring down at her in concern. "Oh Mr Knightly," she said with relief, "you had startled me."

"Are you all right Emma?" Mr Knightly asked as he stepped closer to her. "I had saw you arguing with Frank."

"You did not hear what was said did you?" she asked worriedly and rather fearfully. She could not bear the idea of having Mr Knightly's pity for not being able to return her feelings.

"No, no but you did seem very upset," Mr Knightly said reassuringly, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "it is best left alone today but I do wish to have a hug as silly as it seems."

"It does not seem silly at all," Mr Knightly said with a soft smile that lit up his beautiful eyes.

Oh why did he have to be so beautiful as a man should be?

He took her hand into his before he pulled her gently into a warm comforting embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and enjoyed the sensation of having his bare hands touch her back. The heat seeped into her dress and yet it did not feel uncomfortable despite this insufferable hot weather. She breathed in deeply and got hold of the delightful scent of Mr Knightly's soap and Donwell Abbey merged together. It almost made her dizzy with delight.

She wanted nothing more than to spend all of eternity locked in this very moment in his arms.

Oh why did the world have to be so cruel? Why did he have to fall for her friend rather than her? the pain was beyond any other in the world and she knew it would remain with her until the day she died.


	12. Chapter 12

The view was glorious the company was not.

A couple months or so ago Mr Knightly had suggested the trip to Box Hill in order to cheer Emma up after a more tiring encounter with Mrs Elton. Unfortunately Mrs Elton had gotten wind of the plan and invited herself to join them and once her horse was injured she forced everyone to cancel. So now on this very hot July day they were exploring the natural beauty of Box Hill before settling down for a picnic.

Mrs and Mr Elton were somewhat sullen and the former of the pair had been criticising every aspect of the trip. Mr Weston was attempting to keep the cheery atmosphere up by it was blatantly obvious his mind was distracted on the thought of his heavily pregnant wife who was ordered to rest by Mr Perry. Miss Bates as well was attempting to fill the silence with nonsensical ramblings although she was distracted with worry for Jane who had become quieter and quieter throughout the day. Harriet merely smiled in a puzzled polite manner as Mr Knightly was stonily silent and Frank was irritable and sullen. The trip that had meant to be exciting and fun for Emma but instead she was beginning to have a miserable time on her first ever trip outside of Highbury.

Emma knew that Frank had always hated hot weather it caused him remain in an insufferable bad mood but she had hoped he would be an understanding friend and behaved nicely for her trip outside of Highbury.

Instead he was sour and irritable as always in the summer and it lowered Emma's spirits immensely as they sat for the picnic and there was not a smile to be seen.

As everyone picked sullenly at their food Emma shot both Jane and Frank a pleading look to do something. Smile, start a conversation, throw that meat pie at Mrs Elton, just _something _would be better than this tense atmosphere.

Jane appeared to have missed the silent desperate plea as her eyes were kept cast down onto her untouched plate but Frank saw it and gave Emma a bright and completely fake grin before starting a jesting conversation that caused Emma to giggle.

"I blame you entirely, you know I have no choice you had commanded me," Frank teased after several jesting complaints, "I have been unable to resist you since the very moment I met you all those years ago."

"Your gallantry sir is unanswerable but," she lowered her voice into a loud whisper, "No one else is speaking. We should not be speaking of such nonsense in front of seven silent people."

Miss Bates tittered nervously and Jane smiled weakly as Mrs Elton whispered equally loud to her husband, "I am silent for I did not want to give offense."

This caused Frank rudely to laugh before he sprawled out on the ground resting his head onto Emma's lap. If it had been a quiet afternoon in the gardens of Highbury with Jane resting beside them with a book Emma would not think of it at all but this caused her to think of Jane's worries and suspicions and she could not bring herself to be comfortable about this.

"It is a shame your wife could not be here," Mrs Elton said loudly to Mr Weston, "some of us could do well with our governesses here."

"We need a diversion," Frank said before anyone else could reply, "a little word game of sorts. We desire to know what you are all thinking off!"

Miss Bates began to ramble quietly of the many things she was thinking off from the weather to how her mother might be faring on her own with Mr Woodhouse to how pretty Jane looked in her new white dress trimmed in blue silk (a birthday gift from Isabella and John) which Emma had whole heartedly agreed with although Frank was pulling faces at his future aunt's ramblings which made Emma feel somewhat weary but at least someone was trying to have fun.

"I never say what I am thinking I am the soul of discretion," Mrs Elton said clasping a hand to her chest dramatically.

Frank laughed again and Emma could not help but giggle if Mrs Elton thought she was discreet then Emma hated to see what Mrs Elton thought was bluntness.

"Ah now we only want something entertaining!" Frank protested. "We only need either one thing very clever, two things moderately clever, or three things very dull indeed and I am sure we shall all laugh merrily at all of them."

"Well then I shall do very well with your game," Miss Bates said cheerfully, "Three things very dull indeed. Oh I can be relied upon to say three very dull things when I open my mouth, am I not?" she opened her mouth to continue her babbling and Emma felt a sharp pang of irritation at her friend's aunt and immediately stepped in before they were bored with the nonsense that was surely to come out of Miss Bates' mouth.

"Oh but there is a difficulty you shall be limited only to the number three," Emma said snidely before letting out a rude snigger as Frank chortled in her lap. Within moments her laughter trailed off into silence as the impact of her rude words sunk in. She saw the surprise mingled with hurt on Miss Bates' face and the fury on Jane's pale face and instantly realised what she had done. "Miss Bates, I-"

"I think we should take a walk, do you not Emma?" Jane interrupted Emma with a sharpness in her voice that was most uncharacteristic of her. "It is far too nice to lay about and I cannot stomach the idea of eating." She stood up immediately and held her hand out to Emma. "Come along, we must walk."

"Oh yes Jane," Mrs Elton agreed with more warmth than she had addressed anyone other than her husband today, "A walk is far better for us than sitting here."

"I wish only to walk with Emma right at this moment in time, Mrs Elton," Jane snapped.

Mrs Elton looked as if she had been slapped while Frank laughed once more. With a mixture of shame, guilt, anger at herself, anger at Frank, anger at the whole scenario, Emma pushed Frank out of her lap and stood up without any assistance of Jane who still grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her along into the wooded area.

A rare moment of the Hartfield Household was about to happen and Emma knew she deserved it right now than she ever had in her life.

A lecture from Jane Fairfax herself.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"How could you?"

The moment Jane had found a private secluded spot far away from their fellow picnickers to ensure no eavesdroppers she had pushed Emma away from her and demanded an answer. She could not believe her friend's behaviour right now, it was one thing to be inappropriate with joy since it was her first trip away from home but it was another to encourage Frank into not being rude and uncouth but flirtatious with her own person as well. Did Emma not have a single consideration to how Jane felt when she allowed Frank to rest his head on her lap so publically? And then...and then the insults of all insults to be so rude to her aunt, her aunt who had cared for Emma and worried over her as if Emma had been her own flesh and blood, as if she was nothing but an irritating fly in this unbearable heat!

Jane was shaking she was so angry right now.

"How could you?" she repeated when Emma made no answer. "How could you treat my aunt with such...such...such...oh I cannot even think of a word to describe how rude you have been Emma Woodhouse! That is how rude you have been towards my aunt. My aunt, who had cared for you since you were a child, who had helped you with your darning and embroidery and advocated every pass time for you to your father. My aunt who is your guest and should be treated with the utmost kindness for never having scolded you or taking advantage of you or even treated you unfairly. I cannot believe you Emma Woodhouse! I cannot believe you at all!"

"Jane," Emma whispered hoarsely looking thoroughly ashamed of herself. _As she should_, Jane thinks bitterly to herself. "Jane...I am so sorry...I did not mean to...I do regret it the moment I had said it."

"It is not me you should be apologising to," Jane said stiffly, "it is my aunt you should be making your apologies to."

"Yes, yes of course-"

"And now we are clear on this matter excuse me I am in need of a moment alone to recollect my thoughts," Jane interrupted once more with a coldness that she has never had towards her friend.

If her aunt is inclined to forgive Emma for her hurtful words then so will Jane but Jane cannot forgive Emma right now for her behaviour with Frank. She was filled to the very brim with envy, bitterness, hate, and anger to even think of keeping a polite manner towards one of her oldest friends. She did not think her restrain will last long before she is screaming at Emma for that as well.

As if she understood the very thoughts in Jane's mind, and upon occasion Jane is sure she could, Emma left Jane alone to recollect her thoughts.

It was so painfully obvious that Frank no longer wished to marry her. He was no longer attentive to her as he used to be and he was much warmer and flirtatious towards Emma who was of course a much better match. Emma may love Mr Knightly but if his affections are indeed for Harriet Smith alone then who is a better second option than Frank Weston himself?

To rub salt in this already fatal wound to her heart she loved them both deeply and always had. She could not bear the thought of standing in the way of their happiness she was never raised to be selfish only to be grateful. Therefore there was only one route for her to take...

She had to become a governess.

"Mrs Elton I accept the governess post," she said to the somewhat surprised but pleased woman. "I am ever grateful for your recommendation."

"Oh I am pleased to see you have seen sense, dear Jane," Mrs Eton cooed with a smugness that should be outlawed it was so unnatural. "I shall write to Mrs Smallridge straight away and inform her of your decision."

"No I shall write to her myself after all I must prove a worthy candidate as governess," Jane said hastily.

"Very well, oh I am glad, it is a relieve Jane to know you..."

Jane began to tune out Mrs Elton's pleased twitterings about her accepting the governess position. The slow terrible feeling of dread and regret filled Jane as she felt she might have been mistaken. She did not want to be a governess, she would much rather stay home at Hartfield with her family, but she had no choice.

For some strange reason she felt as if she had sold her soul to the devil.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Emma was attempting to admire the view. As beautiful as it was it was now marred with her own negative feelings and the terrible events of today. She was certain she has lost her dearest friends with her god awful words to Miss Bates. It did not matter if she did not mean them they were still hurtful and Miss Bates no doubt feels the sting.

There was a crackling sound as someone treaded upon some twigs which caused Emma to turn around.

It was Mr Knightly.

Her heart both skipped a beat and sunk to her stomach. As much as it pleased her to see him she could tell from the way he was frowning she would be in for a scolding.

She cannot bear such a telling off when she was already punishing herself. She needed to speak to Miss Bates or Jane not Mr Knightly right this moment. "Have you seen Harriet?" she said loudly before he could speak. She stood up and made to leave. "I worry she might have gotten lost, do you think she shall be safe?"

"Emma I must speak now," Mr Knightly said, "for I cannot hold my tongue a moment longer." She waited tensely while he took a slow deep breath to gather himself. "Badly done, Emma that was badly done."

"I know I did no-"

"I cannot even begin to understand how you could humiliate such a woman in front of her other friends," Mr Knightly continued as if Emma had not spoken. "She has cared for you deeply Emma, she has asked for nothing and refuses to live on your charity no more than she already has. How can you even think of insulting her? It is against every moral and duty as the mistress of her household to insult her so. It is beneath you to insult a woman who you should care for. She has so very little in the world and what she has, has been given to her by your father. You insult him as well as her and I cannot even begin to say how disgraceful your behaviour was today. Badly done Emma, badly done indeed."

Every word that Mr Knightly uttered stung her deeply. This must be what Miss Bates have felt when she had insulted her so! She could not make a reply she was so hurt and ashamed of herself, Mr Knightly must have been satisfied with her silence taking it for her feeing thoroughly scolded because he had turned and left her to her thoughts almost immediately, she sank to the ground and was stunned to feel a wetness in her eyes as the green scenery blurred into one.

A sob fought itself out of her throat violently as she wept. How could she be so thoughtless? How could she be so cruel and cold to insult a friend that was not only hers but her father's, one he cared for enough to invite in their home, one who had helped raise her to be the woman she is. How could she? Her thoughtless behaviour has lost her not just Miss Bates, Jane, and maybe even Frank who loved Jane so deeply he would have to side with her, but now Mr Knightly who she loved above all.

She could hear footsteps behind her and she tried desperately to wipe her tears away before they were seen. It appeared it was far too late to hide them because the person beside her had already seen then and already fell to the ground before wrapping their arms around Emma.

"Oh Miss Woodhouse, Miss Woodhouse, do not cry, please do not cry," Miss Bates murmured as she rubbed Emma's back. "It is fine, everything is going to be fine, do not cry dear."

"I am sorry," Emma sobbed, "I am so sorry. I did not mean to ever insult you. I did not mean it. I am sorry, I am so, so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Miss Bates said as she continued to rub Emma's back. "It is all forgotten about. There is no need to mention this to your father or discuss it any further. Please just do not cry anymore."

Emma could not stop the tears she merely sobbed against Miss Bates' shoulder broken heartedly as she was sure she had ruin her world with her own bare hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane finished her letter with a great reluctance.

She uneasily sealed the envelope and stared at it for a moment. She did not want to leave Hartfield and she did not want to care for children who were not her own or even the young five Knightly children. Yet it was far too late to change her mind it would be unfair and rude to both Mrs Elton and Mrs Smallridge.

She sighed heavily just as Emma stepped in the room. There was a tense and strained moment as they stared at one another from the mirror of the vanity table Jane had been writing at. Emma looked pale, tired, and there were noticeable tear stains on her cheeks whatever was left of Jane's fury earlier that day had completely evaporated at the sight of her friend in such a state of distress. She knew that Mr Knightly had given his own lecture to Emma on her behaviour and she suspected that had caused the many tears though considering the many hours Emma had spent in her aunt's company this evening told her that she was also feeling guilty and ashamed of herself out of her own violation.

"I am sorry Jane," Emma said meekly.

"I know," Jane sighed again.

There was another moment of silence and as always Jane gave in and turned round arms open for Emma to run into her arms. They embraced warmly and Jane wished with every ounce of her being that she did not have to leave Hartfield.

As Emma pulled away Jane managed to find enough courage to blurt out her secret, for she could never keep anything secret from Emma, "I have accepted the governess position at the Smallridges!"

"You did not! Jane, you cannot! You are going to be married!"

"Am I?"

"Of course you are why would you think you will otherwise?"

"Frank had preferred your company today over mine and his behaviour is evident that he no longer wishes to wed me," Jane said in a careful yet sad tone. She did not want to set Emma off into a lecture but she could not help the grieve that came with such thoughts. "I am too dull for his liking as well as too poor and unworthy of his attention."

"You are not! Dearest Jane, Frank loves you more than life itself, he cannot wait to marry you. You must not accept this position just a few more months, maybe a little more and you shall be Mrs Weston," Emma pleaded. "Just be patient, Jane."

"I have written a letter-"

"Have you sent it?" Emma interrupted.

"No," Jane admitted softly.

"Do not send it just yet. I will write to Frank and I am certain that he shall arrive immediately to prove his affections for you," Emma hurried to the vanity table where she pulled out some spare paper and then snatched up the abandoned writing utensil before dipping it into ink and hurried scrawling a note. Ink splattered over the page as she wrote without a care. "Promise me Jane that you will not send the Smallridges a letter until you have spoken to Frank face to face about this."

"I-"

"Promise me Jane."

Jane closed her mouth and took a deep breath. It would not hurt to wait for a couple days before Emma is proven wrong and Jane could go to her new life with the knowledge she was not only doing the right thing for her friends but for herself as well. She can wait for a few days and take the chance to spend some more time with her aunt who she had unfairly ignored in favour of her own misery recently.

"I promise," she whispered.

Emma looked pleased though the worry, panic, and exhaustion were all palpable beneath her satisfaction as she folded the letter up and sealed it with a small blob of wax before running out of the bed chamber. Jane lost all composure and threw herself into bed she could not believe the nerve of Emma waking up a servant to get the letter straight away to Frank (for that is surely what she is doing since the post office will not be open at this time of night) and yet strangely enough she was flattered that her friend would go to such lengths to ensure she knew that her fiancée truly loved her.

If only Emma was right in this instance.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

It was late at night when Frank was rudely awoken from a dream about Jane.

It had been a pleasant dream where they sat on Box Hill just the two of them and there was a pleasant mild breeze that blew Jane's perfume into his direction. She wore the same pretty dress that she wore today and she had that special smile that she would have when it was just the two of them.

And then a loud persistent knock interrupted his dream and rudely brought him back to reality. Grumbling to himself Frank struggled out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown though it was far too hot for an extra layer. He pulled the door open with a fury and demanded irritably to know what was so important to have him woken up in such a manner.

The servant timidly pleaded forgiveness before passing Frank a letter that had been delivered by a man from Highbury. Frank immediately forgotten all of his anger as he snatched the letter out of the servant's hand and ordered for some light in his room which the servant obeyed immediately out of fear of being dismissed.

With the weak candle light Frank read the blotchy and hastily scrawled note from Emma. He knew it was Emma because despite the untidiness of the writing there was the familiar flicks on the ends of each letter.

_Frank,_

_Jane is considering accepting Mrs E's governess position. She believes you love her no longer, come as soon as possible to tell her otherwise._

_Yours _

_Emma. _

Without a second thought Frank screwed the letter up and threw it in the cold and empty fireplace before quickly getting dressed without a second thought to his appearance. He rushed down the stairs and as he past the night footmen he barked an order, "Tell my aunt I have gone back to Highbury, there's an emergency," before running out to the stables without hearing the reply.

His horse whined as he pulled him out from his slumber and hurriedly but carefully (for he could not afford to fall of his horse before he could prevent Jane for making the worst mistake of her life) saddled the horse and then he rode out towards where home was in the dark night with only the moon and stars to guide him there.

"I am coming Jane," he said to himself, "just wait a few more hours and I will be there."

He could not understand why the woman of his dreams could ever think he would stop loving her.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Knightly slept badly.

Every time he had drifted to sleep the image of Emma's tearful face or Frank lounging in her lap would make a reappearance and he would sit up and think once more how Emma could never return his love and that thought hurt him more than anything else. He could not remain in Highbury and continue to pine for a woman who will never return his affections, it was not sensible or practical of him, he was far better off going away and attempt to remove Emma from his heart so when the engagement announcement arrives he can be happy for her.

London would be the perfect option with John and Isabella always eager for a visit from him.

So once the sun had risen he ordered one of the maids to pack his trunk and barely touched breakfast before he had all of his affairs in order. Promises of letters to be sent to John's address were easy enough after all and then despite the inappropriateness of the hour as it was still far too early Mr Knightly made his way to Hartfield to inform Mr Woodhouse, the Bates, Emma, and Jane of his departure.

He decided to walk there so he could think of what he should say. It was difficult to think of what to say to someone when the last time you have spoken to them had been a stern lecture on their behaviour. It was also difficult to come up with the right words without telling that person the truth of how you felt about them.

He shall have to make this trip completely spontaneous and hide the fact he was leaving in order to spare himself the pain of witnessing Frank court Emma.

As he approached Hartfield he spotted a horse halting to a stop at the front as someone jumped off and ran to the front door banging on it impatiently. He hurried forward to see if there had been some terrible emergency perhaps Isabella or the children had been severely injured in an accident or had fallen ill. The mere idea of his sister or nephews or nieces being in danger terrified him but the closer he got the more the horse seemed recognisable.

The door opened and the man pushed his way in before Mr Knightly got close to seeing who it is. It did not matter the horse told him straight away, after all did that horse not ride up far too late at the Strawberry Picking party he held no more than a month ago?

Frank had arrived in a untimely manner with such urgency which had meant one thing.

He had come to propose to Emma.

It was then he decided he could not step any further. His stomach pained him as if someone had punched him hard and for one moment he had thought his heart had completely stopped at the realisation. The churning of dread, jealousy, hurt, anger, and misery was becoming far too much for him to cope. He could not go into Hartfield to hear the happy news, he could not bear to see Emma on the arm of another man, and he definitely could not see them share a loving embrace.

He turned away with a determination to go straight to London once he has his carriage ready.

He was not going to turn back to see Emma and he will not see her until she was officially Mrs Weston and he had put her out of his mind and heart definitely.

The image of Emma standing at the altar with Frank haunts him the whole journey back to Donwell Abbey.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Jane was startled to discover Frank at her bed chamber door barely dressed and completely out of breath as if he had been running from a pack of wolves. She knew Emma had sent James out with extra pay to get the letter to Frank immediately but she did not think he would arrive before anyone was actually out of bed.

She flushed a bright pink as she realised she was dressed in nothing but her nightdress and shawl that she had grabbed off the chair when her sleep was interrupted by a desperate rapid knocking.

Within a minute of staring at one another Frank pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and desperately. She had felt as if she had never been kissed before in her life it was such a different kiss from his usual ones. When breathing was becoming quite a problem for them both he pulled away but held her face in his hands with his thumbs brushing her cheeks.

"How can you ever think I could love anyone but you?" he croaked out. "Jane, dearest Jane, I would marry you right this moment if I could."

"I should hope so," Emma said from behind them, "with a kiss like that in such little clothing you are very lucky Father is not awake yet or you will be forced into the Church before breakfast."

"Emma!" Jane cried out with embarrassment. She could not believe her friend would say such a thing, even if it was the truth, it was nothing but embarrassing. "Frank, I-"

"I should not compromise you any further than I have," Frank interrupted hastily; "I should let you and Emma get dressed and discuss this with you properly. Shall I wait in the music room?"

Jane hesitated for a brief moment but Emma poked her hard in the back causing her to yelp a yes before she could think things through. Frank looked relieved and Jane felt a pang, how could she make her love worry so much? He obviously had very little sleep and not only had he rushed all the way from Richmond to Highbury he had obviously abandoned his duty to his aunt which was something he hated to do. Before she could say a word he kissed her again, much softer and gentler like he usually does and then headed down to the music room.

Quickly, with the help of Emma, Jane was dressed in one of her best dresses and had her hair held up neatly rather than the messy loose waves they were earlier. Together the two entered the music room where Frank was playing around with the piano; Emma sat herself by the bookcase filled with music books while Jane took a seat next to Frank on the piano bench.

She flushed again when she was greeted with another kiss.

"Talk to me, Janie, please I beg of you," Frank pleaded with her while using his most private pet name for her. "I need to understand, I need to know why, what could have possibly have gone through your head to have made you think I have stopped loving you."

With such a pleading look in his lovely eyes Jane found every trouble that had been troubling her since the beginning of this year spilling out of her lips. Mrs Westons hopes of a match between Frank and Emma, her own insecurity about her lack of wealth and social status, and how that made her feel to inferior to be his wife, his own flirtatious behaviour with Emma, and how much a better match Emma would be with her own wealth , his lack of writing to her and how it had prayed on her mind, Mrs Elton's sly jabs and badgering for her to accept the governess position, and then that final straw when Frank rested his head on Emma's lap.

Every single thing she had kept almost tightly bottled up came gushing out like a fast flowing river. Each word that passed her lips the more ashamed, angry and determined Frank's eyes got. She desperately hoped he would not be angry with her but she could not blame him if he was since she was practically accusing of him having an affair with Emma.

The moment she finished there was a tense silence. Emma had not spoken a word but she sat there watching them with concern and worry, she too was waiting for Frank's reaction. The silence went on for what felt like forever and a day to Jane when Frank finally spoke.

"Right," he said calmly, "first of all I understand your insecurity but you must understand Jane that you are far more accomplished and beautiful than any woman who has wealth and status," he turned to Emma briefly, "no offence Em."

"None taken," Emma said.

"Secondly, as much as I love Emma as a foster sister I have never considered her as marriage material. My behaviour towards her has been nothing more than my sibling affections and while I can understand how someone outside of the three of us could mistake it as flirtatiously I cannot understand why you would. If it was just the three of us you would have likely joined in by placing your head on my lap."

Jane blushed once more. When she thought of it that way it did seem rather silly but then the problem had been she was always more sensible, careful, and aware of society's standards of public affections than Emma and Frank ever had been. She had been seeing the whole situation with outsider eyes rather than her own and that made her rather ashamed really.

"And finally, forget Mrs Elton and the governess position, forget my stepmother's thoughts of matchmaking, both will forget they ever mentioned such things once we're married," Frank said reassuringly as he wrapped an arm round her. "There is nothing to worry about Jane. I love you and you will be my wife if you still wish to be."

"Of course I do," Jane burst out, "I love you more than anything! I want to be your wife more than anything."

"Good," Frank's eyes began to twinkle with mischief and delight, "Then let's get married."

He then announced his plan to Emma and Jane. Jane felt horrified at the idea but Emma thought it was exciting and agreed with Frank immediately. They soon turned to Jane and used every persuasive tactic the two of them had to get her to agree with them.

Unfortunately, no matter how sensible Jane is, Frank and Emma always won the argument when it came to doing something mischievous.

Maybe she would have been better off if she accepted the Campbells invitation to Ireland.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Apparently his spontaneous trip to visit them was not as welcomed as he had hoped. John and Isabella were somewhat irritated with the lack of preparation they had to make his visit a welcome stay while his presence got the children in an overexcited state much to John' annoyance. However despite the somewhat cold behaviour towards him they were understanding and kind enough to allow him to stay as long as he needs to clear his head.

"But if you end up staying for a year I will throw you out," John added when his wife had left the room, "I am not running a hotel."

The next day after breaking their fast Mr Knightly settled in the small drawing room where Isabella did her sewing and John was answering some of his business letters. The boys were having their lessons while little Isabella was playing with baby Emma, the sight was endearing but it made Mr Knightly's heart ache for the real Emma who would have made the quiet atmosphere somewhat more vibrant and enjoyable.

It was then when Mr Knightly knew he was in for a long journey of trying to cleanse Emma from his heart.

Before it was even noon there was a sudden loud noise and thundering footsteps. John looked thoroughly irritated while Isabella sighed, the boys must be on their lunch break from their lessons, however the usual reactions turned one into shock when the door was thrown open and one of the footmen from Hartfield stumbled in while huffing and panting.

"Good heavens!" Isabella cried out. "What has happened? Is my father well, my sister, or is it one of the Bates? Has something dreadful happened?"

"The Master... sent me... to fetch you back... to Hartfield," the footman said between panting breaths, "He needs you home...Mistress Woodhouse...she has...eloped with Mister Frank Weston!"

It was then when the poor fellow collapsed out of exhaustion right on the rug before Isabella's feet.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Father, Miss Bates, and Mrs Bates, _

_We are sorry for leaving so abruptly but we could not afford being delayed any further. Waiting has only proven to cause more difficulties for us and we desire a content peaceful life. I am sorry that we have left especially in this manner but we are not running away, I promise you Father I will return home. We will be back in two weeks time with the new Mr and Mrs Weston; we thought a quick quiet seaside wedding was the best. _

_Yours always, _

_Emma. _

Mr Knightly reread the letter for what felt like the thousand time. The very idea that Emma has left Highbury in order to become Mrs Weston did not sit well with him. It was not just because of his own affections towards her that made him feel like this but how out of character the whole situation was. Emma had always appeared as the type of girl who wanted to be home and surrounded by her family when she finally married and although she enjoyed being spontaneous every so often suddenly running away to marry by the sea was not her type of adventure.

Or perhaps he just did not know her as well as he thought he had.

Once they had awoken the poor footman and he had recovered enough to elaborate on his outburst they discovered that Jane, Frank, and Emma had disappeared in the middle of the night with nothing more than this note to tell everyone what they were doing.

John took charge having to soothe his wife as well plan their next move. It had been agreed that John and Mr Knightly will go back to Hartfield with the footman while Isabella prepares for the children and herself to be moved back to Hartfield for a few days to keep her father calm.

Not that he needed calming down. In fact he was silent and appeared to have aged decades since the last time Mr Knightly saw him. The grieve on his face spoke volumes as he stared longingly at the dying fire in the fireplace.

This was Frank's fault.

Mr Knightly knew Emma would have some blame since she agreed to such a terrible plan but he knew she would not cause this pain to her father if she had not been persuaded by Frank.

If Mr Knightly sees Frank soon he will not be held for his actions.

"Do you think," Mr Woodhouse said quietly, "if I had been more supportive for Miss Taylor's marriage, Emma would not have felt this need to run away."

"I do not know what to think sir," Mr Knightly said gently, "but I do know no matter what has happened, Emma will return home."

"Will she?" Mr Woodhouse questioned hopelessly.

"She will," Mr Knightly said firmly. "She loves you, sir, and she would not want to bring you harm."

"If she had just spoken to me," Mr Woodhouse continued as if Mr Knightly had not spoken. The hopelessness was etched into his face and voice, it was ever so heartbreaking. "I would have understood her feelings. I would have supported her. She should be able to marry surrounded by her people. Not in some faraway place riddled with dangerous things. Bring her home, Mr Knightly; tell her that she can marry here. Just make sure she comes home."

"I will," Mr Knightly promised patting the elderly man's hand. "I will."

Mr Knightly would fulfil this promise to find Emma and try to convince her to come home and marry in the local church with Mr Elton performing the service. He would even go as far as trying to convince her to change her choice of groom if he did not think it would make her miserable.

But would he be able to do this before it was too late?

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Weston was tired, hurt, upset, and confused.

The two Mr Knightlys agreed that he should come with them for the search of Emma, Jane, and Frank, and as they rode through the countryside with a great speed that worried him he could not help but wonder why Frank felt the need to elope over coming to him. Although he had not been a constant presence in his son's life he had thought he was approachable and close to his son nonetheless. Did he think Mr Weston would not approve of such a match? Did he merely not want to upset either him or his heavily pregnant wife? Or did he feel that he could no longer approach his father because there was a new child on the way?

Such thoughts were haunting him as well as tiring him mentally. He needed his answers and soon.

With Mr Knightly and his brother's quick thinking they managed to trace the route the troublesome threesome took through interrogation at each carriage coach stop. They were successful in finding the first driver who had confessed the trio were aiming for Brighton however he was not pleased at being bothered seeing as he had been working all night. They rested for a night midway through the journey and while Mr Weston was exhausted from the constant riding he was too worried and upset to actually sleep and therefore he moved rather slowly in the morning much to Mr Knightly's out of character irritation. It is often the other brother who seemed so irritable.

"Do you think I am a bad father?" Mr Weston asked as he they rode out as soon as they broke their fast.

"Pardon?" John Knightly asked looking somewhat befuddled.

"Do you think I am a bad father?" Mr Weston repeated. "After all Frank could not bring himself to confide in me about his affection for Emma."

"It might be Jane," John pointed out, "Emma was not very clear in her letter which no one else seemed to notice. She might only be there as a witness to the marriage of Frank and Jane rather than marrying Frank herself."

"You make a valid point if this was a court case," Mr Weston agreed, "however my wife as an eye for this sort of thing and she had noticed that Frank is far more affectionate to Emma than he is to Jane."

"I cannot comment I have no eye for these sort of things," John said dryly, "but I can say that you are not a bad father. You did your very best to ensure that Frank had everything he needed or could have wanted in his life. You placed him in a loving environment and never gave him a reason to question your own affection for him. Perhaps he cannot confide in you because he cannot find the right words, I know I had difficulty in discussing my own intentions for Isabella to either my brother or her father."

"Perhaps but he must know that he can marry at home with my blessing no matter who the bride is," Mr Weston sighed.

"He will as soon as we find them," John reassured him.

They continued to ride without a break until they arrived at Brighton. Once they were refreshed they had began to question at every hotel there was. Unfortunately this took quite some time and it had gotten dark and the lack of sleep had affected all three of them. They rested for the night and then set out once more to search the rest of the city for Emma, Jane, and Frank. Unlike the day before there was a strong wind coming in from the sea and as they explored the road by the sea front for the more expensive hotels the wind picked up and blew Mr Weston's hat off.

"Oh no!" Mr Weston cried out. He attempted to catch the wayward hat but the wind maliciously blew it out onto the beach.

"Allow me," Mr Knightly said placing a hand on the elder man's shoulder. "You and John continue the search for our troublesome threesome."

He then hurried away without accidentally bumping into passersby and onto the beach. John Knightly looked unbothered as he carried on walking. "George would not want us to abandon the search," he said calmly. "He'll find us eventually."

Mr Weston continued forward hoping he will find his son and before the wedding.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Mr Knightly swore under his breath.

"How troublesome is this hat?" he muttered as he continued to chase after the infernal thing that was now being pulled by the wind on the sand. Every moment he was close to picking the hat up the wind pulled it further away. He bent down to pick it up once more and just before his fingers could even touch the evil thing the wind blew behind him and the thing was dragged away once more. Only into the feet of some lady who was taking a stroll, she bent down and picked up the hat. "Thank...Emma?"

"Mr Knightly!" Emma cried out in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you!" Mr Knightly said unable to believe his luck. What he had thought would keep him from preventing Emma to wed had turned into some wonderful twist of fate allowing him to find her. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone is at home? Your father is distraught with grieve."

There was a flash of guilt on her face as well as hurt. She hated the idea of upsetting her father. "We had to do this," she said pleading him to understand, "Frank's aunt would never approve of such a match. She feels that anyone in Highbury is beneath Frank especially when he inherits her wealth. She would have prevented Frank from marrying or even disinherit him which is highly unfair towards him for it is not his fault for loving who he chooses."

"Nonetheless Emma, Mrs Churchill is terribly ill and is likely to die soon, could you not have waited?"

"There was...well," Emma's cheeks flushed a bright red with embarrassment, "a doubt in Frank's affections. He had wanted to reassure that there had been no change in his feelings."

Mr Knightly could not understand this doubt after all the whole of Highbury has perhaps commented on how good Emma and Frank were together. There had been no doubt that the two would wed in the mind of everyone but his own. He stood there silently unable to think of an argument against Emma's rather embarrassed confession that she doubted Frank's love for her. Did that not prove he was not a good husband for her? Did she not think there would be others more constant than the likes of Frank Weston?

"Surely Emma this is not the way to do things," Mr Knightly argued. "A simple gesture would suffice until you could marry properly. Think of how the Westons and your father feel at this hurried elopement."

"I understand that Father would naturally be unhappy but it would not change much. I will assure him of this, very little will change, and is this not a good thing? Is marriage not a happy blessing in life? And the Westons surely cannot be unhappy with Frank's choice as it means he has no duty away from Highbury?"

"Nonetheless such a manner to do the deed causes scandal and whispers that neither your father or the Westons can bear. Could you not come home with us, Emma? Come home and wait before having a wedding in Highbury," Mr Knightly asked softy in hopes to persuade her.

"I am sorry," Emma said sadly, "but it is too late."

Mr Knightly felt as if someone had come and punched him in his gut once more. That familiar feeling of dread filled him as the wind seemed to affect him more. He is so very cold and his lips felt numb as he heard him question Emma.

"What do you mean, Emma?"

His very words were quiet and emotionless. He could not bear to hear what Emma was going to say but he knew what her words will be and if he did not hear them now he will never be able to move on. Her eyes were glittering with happiness, regret, and guilt as her lips moved to tell him the words he dreaded to hear.

"The wedding already happened this morning. I am sorry but you are too late to stop it."

Mr Knightly felt his very world end at those words.

He had lost Emma forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **For Iambbq, she knows why.

Mr Weston and John Knightly were making inquiries at the third hotel since they have lost Mr Knightly to a hat indeed of rescuing from the wind. Mr Weston had began to think there was no hope in finding Frank and Emma in time to delay the wedding until they were home. He had never thought how big Brighton would be in comparison to Highbury although he was very much aware that towns and cities are much bigger than his home village it had never occurred to him it would take so much time and work to find his only beloved son.

"Yes, we do have a Mr Weston staying here," the somewhat harassed looking concierge said, "would you like to leave a message?"

The relieve and happiness to finally find his son flooded Mr Weston and overwhelmed his senses that he could not reply straight away.

"Father?"

Mr Weston and John Knightly whirled round to find Frank and Jane standing there looking surprised and rather fearful in Jane's case. Emma was nowhere to be seen as the two stood there together with their arms linked. Mr Weston hoped that meant Emma was preparing a dress for the ceremony and therefore the even had not happened yet as he rushed forward to his son.

"My dear boy, this is ridiculous, I beg you to come home and wait awhile until you marry," Mr Weston said quietly and pleadingly. "Such a blessed even should happen surrounded by your family not in secret far away from home."

"I am sorry, Father," Frank said solemnly, "but it is too late. I am already married and it had been the best thing to do in order to protect my wife from my aunt's ire. She would not have approved of my choice though I am certain you would."

"Of course I would!" Mr Weston burst out. "Anyone who makes you happy is most welcome to our family."

Frank beamed as he took Jane's hand. "Then Father I would like you to meet my wife," he pulled Jane before him, "Mrs Jane Weston."

"_Jane?_"

"I did say so," John Knightly said smugly to Mr Weston, "My congratulations you two."

Mr Weston was simply stunned. He had believed his wife when she had said Frank held a romantic affection for Emma and the thought of Frank loving Jane more than a foster brother had never occurred to him. Jane stared at him nervously and somewhat fearfully as if she expected him to disapprove of her in a most dreadful manner, perhaps with shouting and public humiliation. How could she think such things? While it may surprise him he cannot think of a better bride for his son, he held the same affection for Jane as he had for Emma and he was equally pleased to have her as a daughter in law as he would if Frank had married Emma.

He smiled and held his hands out welcomingly, hesitatingly Jane placed hers in his and he squeezed them comfortingly. "Welcome to the family, my dear Jane, I cannot think of a better bride for my son."

Jane simply looked radiant with happiness at the declaration as her eyes sparkled and a small smile formed on her lips and Frank looked like a little boy once more at Christmas he was so happy.

Mr Weston could not think of a happier couple.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

Emma could not believe how pale Mr Knightly had turned when she announced he was too late. She had never seen him sick perhaps because her father would never allow a sick person visit Hartfield but Emma had been more inclined to believe Mr Knightly could not fall sick. To see him with such an ill complexion worried her so.

"Mr Knightly are you well?" she asked.

"H-_how?_" Mr Knightly breathed. He looked utterly destroyed and she could not understand why he would. "How did the wedding happen so soon?" he demanded in a louder voice.

Emma felt her stomach give out to a queasy lurch as she came to a terrible realisation. It was not Harriet Smith that Mr Knightly loved...it was Jane.

Oh dear lord! No wonder Jane was so resentful and insecure! To have the man you love fall for your dearest friend who is far superior to you. After all why would Mr Knightly _not _love Jane who is superior than Emma is in intelligence and accomplishments as well as beauty.

_Life was very cruel_; Emma thought to herself_, it teaches you how to understand people in the worst manner possible. _

"Well we already had one witness so it was only a case of finding another," Emma explained while masking her personal agony with a blank mask. "We're going to get it back dated to avoid any accusation of the marriage not being valid."

"No other reason?" Mr Knightly asked quickly.

The implication stood there between them and Emma felt completely horrified. While Frank had indeed been inappropriate at times with his kissing and barging into their bed chamber in a mad rush he had never dared compromise Jane's reputation or virtue.

"No! How could you even _suggest_ -?"

"Of course, I apologise..." Mr Knightly looked ashamed of himself to even imply such a thing. She wished she could change it into a smile because of course a gentleman like Mr Knightly would never mean to make such an implication, he was merely concerned about Jane's well being. "I am..." he seemed stuck for words and Emma half wished she was not here to listen to this and yet she also wished she could comfort him. "Why did I not realise sooner, Emma? Why did I not act before him? And even if I did, would I have even be accepted? I am nothing but a constant presence would..." he trailed off unable to finish his sentence.

"Oh Mr Knightly," Emma said miserably understanding his sentiments exactly, "how could any lady with a shred of common sense refuse any offer you would make? I am sure if you had asked first Jane would have happily accepted you."

There is a moment of silence as Mr Knightly looked at her as if she was the most stupid and silliest girl in the whole of England.

"Jane," he repeated. "_Jane_? Jane? _Jane Fairfax_? You thought I admired _Jane?_"

"Jane Weston now," Emma corrected him, "and do you not? I thought you were upset over their elopement."

Mr Knightly continued to stare at her as if he could not believe such stupidity existed. Emma was beginning to find it rather insulting. "Emma...I thought you were the one that was marrying Frank Weston, not _Jane_."

"What?" Emma yelped somewhat surprised. "How on earth could you come up to such a conclusion? Frank and I are nothing but brother and sister!"

"Your note Emma! It was not exactly clear on who the bride was!" Mr Knightly snapped.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She did not mean to be so cryptic in her note and cause such worries for her family and dear friends. "Ah," she said, "I wrote that in a hastily manner. We did not plan this well and we were running late for the coach, oh the chaos it had caused, we lost Jane's best bonnet in the rush and Frank would not stop calling out such curses until the coachman returned for us. Fortunately things improved afterwards."

The irritating expression on Mr Knightly's face quickly faded away into exasperation and amusement as Emma told her tale. She waits for a moment to see if he will laugh at her and Frank's foolishness (for no one ever could think Jane was foolish) but he did not. Instead he was looking at her with a new expression that she could not place.

"So you are not married?" he said slowly and quietly.

"No! I am not," Emma confirmed.

He then stepped closer towards her and cupped her face before planting the most gentle, delectable, and wonderful kiss on her lips! Oh she could not believe this was real! It must be some sort of dream or apparition. Perhaps she had fallen and hit her head?

He pulled away far too soon for Emma's liking and with a small smile that lit up his beautiful eyes he asked, "Would you like to be married?"

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

They had decided to have tea in the tearoom. The service was good and John enjoyed the cakes that were served alongside the tea. After they had learnt the whole wild tale of Frank and Jane falling in love in Weymouth to their terribly planned escape to Brighton for a hasty wedding, John inquired on Emma's whereabouts it was of course his duty as her brother in law to ensure her safety.

If he did not he would not be welcomed to his wife's bedchamber until baby Emma was of age.

"Oh she had gone for a walk on the beach," Frank said dismissively, "she will return before supper. She is very excited about being able to see the sea, we could not keep her from it."

"How foolish of you!" John scolded immediately. "Did you not think something might happen to Emma? She is a vulnerable young woman in a strange place, someone might take advantage of her!"

Jane looked ashamed and worried all at once as did Mr Weston. Frank, however, grinned as he saw something behind John. "Em can take care of herself, besides it appears that when you found us, Mr Knightly had found Emma."

John turned to see George and Emma arm in arm while looking immensely happy with themselves. Immediately another two cups and chairs were sent for as the two of them hovered round the table in such a cheerful manner it made John's head ache.

"We have found your hat, Mr Weston," Emma said cheerfully as she passed the sandy hat back to the elder man.

"I do hope that is not an euphuism, Emma," Frank said jovially, "I do not think Highbury could bear another secret wedding in Brighton."

"Frank!" Jane cried out horrified.

"That is enough, son," Mr Weston chided.

"Although is somewhat true," Emma said happily as she looked up to George. John blinked as he wondered if he had somehow managed to get sand in his ear for he was sure he had just heard Emma declare that Frank was right about George compromising Emma. That would surely never happen as it is out of character of his older sensible brother. "However it will be a wedding at home in Highbury or Father would surely never forgive us."

There is a silence as everyone stares up at the pair of them. George was giving Emma his patented exasperated yet fond expression while Emma was staring up at him with her usual cheeky teasing look.

John had never expected such a match to be made but then again it would explain his brother's sullen behaviour recently.

Frank stood up and offered his hand to George, "It is about time you made a honest woman of our dear Em. She had been pining for you for months," he said.

"Frank!" Jane and Emma cried out.

George accepted Frank's hand and shook it firmly. "I should say it was about time she made it clear on which gentleman she held affections for or otherwise I would continue to pine away for her," he said cheerfully.

"Mr Knightly!" Emma hissed horrified as her cheeks flushed with either anger or embarrassment, John was not quite sure.

Once their chairs and cups arrived the pair settled down near John and enjoyed a cup of tea as they explained their own silly story of misunderstandings and foolishness. It made John very glad that Isabella had no doubt for his affection for her when they were courting. He was of course a man of a practical and straightforward mind who could not stand for such illogical silly assumptions. Why he had married into a family like the Woodhouses if he did not like illogical silliness was one of the reasons why love was so mysterious.

At least now George will suffer with him properly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **thank you everyone for your patience with me as I took my time writing this particular Fanfiction. I wish to thank everyone who had reviewed, favourite, and story-alerted this fic but I wish to thank Iambbq especially for being my most faithful reviewer for this Fanfiction.

_December 1818:_

Christmas in Hartfield is loud, crowded, and chaotic as always. Not only was there Mr Woodhouse, John Knightly and his family unit, the still rather newly wed Mr and Mrs Knightly, Miss Bates and her mother, and Jane and Frank as it always had been but Mr and Mrs Weston and their now one year old daughter Anne, a heavily pregnant Harriet Martin and her husband, and the Eltons had made an appearance as well but the screaming of the younger Knightlys had put them off for staying for Christmas dinner.

Not that anyone cared much for it after all they had only invited the Eltons to prevent any awkwardness in the future during social events.

Mr Woodhouse watched the noisy merriment with a proud and content look. When he had first offered a chance to keep Jane with her aunt and Frank with his father he did not realise what the consequences would be but he was very glad he had done so for despite the drama that had upset his life earlier it had settled down in only what he could call perfection. He had come to care for both Jane and Frank if they were his own children and they in return treat him with the same love and respect that Emma and Isabella treated him.

He remembered that summer's day when Mr Knightly and John returned home with only Emma in toll. The surprise that it was not Emma that Frank had married but Jane was second only to the relieve in knowing he could keep his daughter for longer. It then quickly turned into surprise again when Emma announced she was to marry Mr Knightly instead but Mr Woodhouse knew there could have been worse things than a wedding at home. Beside it made his precious daughter who he thought he had lost happy if he gave his blessing to the match.

He was pleased at the match between Jane and Frank because it had been a worry that the two would marry complete strangers and he or his dear friends would never see them again. He was surprised when Frank had turned down the dowry he offered the young man for Jane (after all it was his responsibility when he chose to foster the child) and even more so when Frank declared he must come to visit them in York.

They negotiated and agreed every holiday must be spent at Hartfield for Frank and Jane which made Christmas and Easter far more enjoyable these days.

Miss Bates had been stuck between extreme happiness that her niece was married to a good man to extreme sadness that her niece could not confide to her about her affections towards Frank. She settled for extreme happiness when two weeks later a sheepish Frank and Jane returned to Hartfield and Frank offered Miss Bates and Mrs Bates his home.

"You are my family now and it is my duty and wish to care for you," Frank had declared after receiving his welcoming embrace from the rambling woman.

The happiness of the rushed marriage faded quickly with the news that Mrs Churchill had died and Frank was scorned by a fair few for choosing his bride over his ailing aunt. Particularly by Mrs Elton who voiced very loudly how she could not understand why a dutiful nephew would abandon an aunt willing to do anything for him for a woman far below his status. The guilt had begun to eat away at Frank by that point until Mr Weston reassured him he was not to blame.

Mr Woodhouse agreed wholeheartedly, he never liked that Churchill woman much since she had taken it to herself to attempt to interfere how he ran his household through letters when Frank had been a young boy and then she took the lad away from his home for 'schooling' and then terrible dangers like holidays in Weymouth where he could catch a chill from the sea. It is no wonder the woman died so young.

The Easter last had been a double celebration as Jane and Frank stayed for two whole months to be available for Emma and Mr Knightly's wedding (Emma had been eager to marry quickly but Mr Woodhouse asked for a spring wedding so he did not have to worry about Emma catching a chill as well as entering the dangers of a marriage). It felt more like old times instead of new to Mr Woodhouse as the girls shared the bed chamber one last time before Emma's wedding and stayed up late giggling as they used to. Frank and Emma encouraged Jane into some mischief making that caused Mr Knightly to scold them with the agreement of many after all they are responsible adults now and no matter how rude Mrs Elton could be she did not deserve such treatment on a holy holiday of all things!

Then again the vicar's wife did not need to make such comments about Emma's lack of satin in the wedding. Who needs satin when there's a lovely white shawl to keep the bride warm?

Shaking his head Mr Woodhouse focused on the party in the parlour. John was regaling his children with a story to keep them amused, Harriet large with children was sitting close to her quiet husband while discussing happily about baby names and clothes with Mrs Weston and Miss Bates, while Isabella was listening intently to Mr Weston about some gossip of Mr Perry's children ill with too much fruit cake (Mr Woodhouse will not believe such slander! Mr Perry would never endanger his children with cake no matter how much fruit is in it), Mr Knightly was in some discussion with Mrs Bates who seemed to have recovered her voice recently while his arm was around dear Emma who had baby Anne Weston on her lap. Jane was sitting beside Emma with her attention diverted by her infant sister in law and her husband was on the floor trying to amuse his little sister.

It was indeed the most perfect Christmas scene as they were all wrapped up warmly and the fire had been given extra fuel in case of the wind forces the French doors to open and chill the many guests.

"I suppose you will be wanting your own little one soon," Mrs Weston teased the troublesome threesome, "I warn you they are not as fun when they are your own."

"I do not mind any trouble any child of mine causes," Frank said admiring how tiny his sister was although she had grown so much in the last year and a half. "I doubt they will cause more trouble than I ever did."

"I doubt that," Emma laughed, "the child shall be half Jane and she was the more cunning one out of us. She was never in trouble and therefore you will never catch your child in their mischief making."

"Emma dearest, Jane was never in trouble because she was the sensible one and behaved like any good girl would," Mr Knightly chided his wife gently.

Emma and Jane swapped amused glances while Frank roared with laughter. "You keep believing that dear," Emma said as she kissed her husband's cheek. "Though I will confess I fear for the next generation they shall be more troublesome than we ever were. John has told me many tales of your own mischief making so has Father and Miss Bates."

Mr Knightly glared at his brother and friends for betraying him so to his wife. The whole room laughed however at the weak attempt of being indignant and intimidating at the same time. The children could not stop giggling either for they could never believe Uncle George was ever naughty nor Aunt Emma who was so very kind and would sometimes let them stay up late. Then again they did see their Uncle George being scolded by their father a long time ago for not telling him he was visiting, Uncle George sulked for ages until Aunt Emma ran away and he went to tell her off.

When Isabella cheerfully announced this to the room everyone laughed once more though she could not understand why. Grown ups are weird like that she decides and her siblings apart from baby Emma (who was sitting on Mama's lap) agreed with her.

"Speaking of children our own," Jane said softly.

"Yes?" Mrs Weston inquired eagerly.

Jane and Emma exchanged the softest smiles as both of their hands made a strange subtle movement to their stomachs. Frank saw this and gasped, "You mean...?" he asked looking at both Emma and Jane.

They nodded and Frank let out a whoop of excitement. The many guests were not unused to the strange silent talk of the three friends and therefore waited in amusement for an explanation.

"Are you going to enlighten us Emma or shall we keep guessing into the night?" Mr Knightly asked with his eyes glittering with humour.

"I decided to wait until Christmas to tell you," Emma said happily, "I thought it would be such a wonderful present for you but I was bursting to tell someone and wrote to Jane, only to find out that she too was with child! They will be born merely days apart!" Mr Knightly could not make a reply, he was so shocked at the revelation as they had not been married for even a year yet and he thought his age might prevent any instant conception besides Jane and Frank had been married longer than they had and they had not conceived until recently. Everyone else voice their congratulations to both brides as he struggled to find the right words for his joy at the idea of having a child with Emma. Emma watched him with amusement and mischief glittering in her beautiful blue eyes. "Jane and I are hoping to have a child of the opposite gender of the other so we can matchmake them together. Would it not be wonderful for our children to be married to our dearest friends' children?" she said cheerfully.

"Emma you will only matchmake our child over my dead body!" Mr Knightly cried out much to everyone's amusement.

"Then you must make yourself immortal," Emma said kissing him once more, "or you will find your son or daughter in law to be Jane and Frank's child."

"I only hope our children will be even closer and good friends than we are," Frank said as he continued to stare at Jane in awe and with love.

Mr Knightly knew exactly how he felt as he was certain he was watching Emma with the exact same stare. "I cannot see how they could be Frank," he said, "you three were always bound together in some sort of mysterious way that no one could understand."

"They certainly seemed to plot in some supernatural silence," Mrs Weston agreed as she thought of all the mischief she failed to prevent as her time as governess.

There were some titters from the crowd and Mr Woodhouse began to fret silently (for he could not bring himself to ruin the joyful expressions on Emma, Jane, Frank, an Mr Knightly's faces) about the dangers of childbirth, it was a miracle that the five children had not damaged Isabella but could the same miracle happen to Emma and Jane?

John noticing the look decided to distract his children and the room if they chose to listen with another tale.

"Have I ever told you about the Christmas where Aunt Emma, Aunt Jane, and Uncle Frank had snuck downstairs and opened all their presents in the night?" he asked loudly.

"John!" Emma and Jane cried out looking rather horrified and embarrassed.

Frank merely laughed while Isabella scolded her husband, "Do not give our children any ideas John Knightly or so help me god-"

Mr Woodhouse sighed blissfully as the room was filled with noise and merriment once more. He was certain he had made the right choice all those years ago for he had not only provided two families a chance to remain together but given his youngest child the two most dearest friends as well.

And perhaps his future grandchildren as well.

Although he does hope that they will not be as mischievous as their parents were!


End file.
